Into Magic
by tarapandaes
Summary: Wyatt becomes impatient for the fifth Harry Potter book and creates a spell that would let him get the book a month earlier then its release date. But when personal gain decided to take effect Wyatt and Chris finds themselves stuck within the book
1. Chapter 1

Tarapandaes: Here is the revised version of Ch. 1 hope u guys like it

XXX

"Ugh! I can't wait for the next one," said a boy that looked around 16 as he threw a heavy book on the ground.

A young boy sauntered toward Wyatt, picked up the now worn out book, and put it neatly on his older brother's desk.

"Wyatt how many times did you read this? Geez, don't you get sick of it?"

The incorrigible Wyatt bounced up on his bed, "Chris, for your information, I read the first four Harry Potter books at least thirty times, and I cannot wait for the fifth one! I'm dying here, 'lil bro! The suspense is killing me!"

"Um… I don't get why you like the book so much. You do remember, my dear brother, that we are witches, too? And everything in that book is false anyway. Really, think of all the consequences if we used our powers for personal gain," Chris sighed as he dramatically patted his downtrodden brother's shoulder.

"That's why I love it so much! Think about what we could do if we weren't bound by such stupid personal gain limitations? The magic we could do!"

"Once again, I tell you it is all false. If we tried to do half the things stated in that series, the Elders would strip us of our powers permanently."

"I know, I know. Well, a boy can only dream," Wyatt sighed. He lay on his bed, his arms crossed behind his neck, as if to support the heavy weight of his ever-growing fantasies.

Chris laughed, "Isn't it ironic? A real witch wanting to be a fake witch?"

As a sudden revelation hits him, Wyatt jumps from his bed, "Hey, I just got a brilliant idea!"

"Whatever you thought erase it now. It can't possibly be a good idea."

"Oh, 'lil bro, you're going to love this! What if I write a spell to tell me what will happen next in the series!"

Chris looks at his brother with incredulous eyes, as if what he said couldn't possibly have been uttered by a sane person, "You're joking, right? You want to know what's going to happen next? Are you crazy? That's the same as wanting to know the future!"

"Chris, the fifth book is due to come out in a month. There must already be thousands of copies just laying around waiting to be shipped to the bookstores. All I'm going to do is get a copy of it before anyone else," Wyatt proclaimed with gleeful eyes and the satisfaction of tabling a sound justification for his preternaturally logical brother.

"Personal gain? Hello," Chris replied.

Wyatt answers, unwavering in his determination, "Hey, I'm twice blessed. Something as small as this won't be too much trouble."

Once his brother sets his mind so firmly on something, Chris knows there is no stopping him, so he noncommittally concedes, "Well, if this goes wrong, I am so not helping you make an excuse to tell mom."

"Don't worry. Nothing is going to go wrong. Let's see, what to say…? Ah! How about…"

_In this hour, in this time,_

_Powers transduce my little rhyme._

_Let us see what is yet unseen,_

_The future that is yet untold,_

_In this world let it all unfold_.

As Wyatt concluded, a brilliant light surrounded both he and Chris, and in an instant, they were no longer in their room.

"Um, Wyatt, where the hell are we," Chris demanded as he stared at a gigantic, Victorian castle from across an emerald colored lake.

Wyatt's eyes were widened beyond wonder at the sight. He had thought the spell would simply bring him the next book, but this was beyond his expectations, "Oh, my God. Is that what I think it is?"

Chris was in shock, his mind racing to comprehend what had just happened, or how they ended up in their current predicament. Panic and fear were stricken across his face as the unknown and unimaginable consequences they would face were looming above him. Words seemed to escape him, and the only thought he could muster was, "Mom's gonna kill us."

"Well, then, let's enjoy it while we can! Christopher Perry Halliwell, welcome to Hogwarts!"

XXX

Tarapandaes: please review after reading Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Tarapandaes: Well I putting up this now but really review please? Cause it makes me write ^_^;;;;

XXX

"What are we going to do now?" Chris asked as he crouched beside the lake.

"Well… I think we should explore Hogwarts! Come on don't tell me you never wanted to see what Hogwarts really looks like?" Wyatt stated as he also crouched next to his younger brother.

"Wyatt. For your information we can never know what Hogwarts really looks like cause it's fake. And I suggest we go some other place beside Hogwarts right now."

"What? Why! I always wanted to see the talking portraits and the moving stairs!"

Wyatt jumped up and spread his arm to prove his desperation.

"If the spell worked then that mean we are in the part of the book that we have yet to read. We have no idea what Hogwarts will be like after Voldemort was revived at the end of the fourth book. Who knows how many people would be guarding the place? So why not go to Hogsmeade?" Chris stated as he gently reached out and touched the surface of the lake.

"Hm. I guess your right. And I really wanted to try butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks! Lets go!" Wyatt stated as he pulled his brother up.

"Wyatt do you know how to get there? The book never really tells the way to Hogsmeade. And no we can't orb there. We don't know where exactly it is so we might get lost." Chris stated as he brushed off the dry grass that had stuck on his pants.

"Dang Chris why are you always the party pooper. I suggest we mindlessly walk around and get there somehow! Wait. The book does tell us how to get to Hogsmeade!" Wyatt yelled as he once again became excited. "In the third book Harry goes through the Whomping willow to the Shrieking Shack!"

Chris stared at his brother in disbelief as sighed. Wyatt just grinned from ear to ear as he grabbed him and orbed both of them to the opposite side of the lake.

The two boys walked toward the campus ground where they still had to aimlessly walk around to find their way to the Whomping Willow. Soon they found what they wanted and stared in fright.

"The books never mentioned how big the tree was." Wyatt stated as he inched closer to his brother

"Nor do they mention where the hole to the passage way is. Look at the base of that. There seem to be at least 20 holes on the bottom. I told you this was a stupid idea." Chris stated as he also moved closer to Wyatt.

"First thing first. You never stated that this was a bad idea. You just looked at me weird. And hey how do you know if all the holes lead to the same passage way." Wyatt said as he willed himself to take a step forward. In that instant one of the gigantic branches slammed down in front of him and Wyatt had to orb to escape the death that would surely come with one blow. "Ok Chris, freeze the tree!" Wyatt pointed at the tree waiting for his brother to do what he just told him to do. When nothing happened Wyatt looked back and saw that Chris had crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at him. "What are you glaring at me like that?"

"For your information Wyatt. I refuse to use my powers for personal gain like you. We have our powers to help innocents. And freezing a killing tree just to go to Hogsmeade is so not helping innocents!" Chris yelled and turned his back to his brother.

"Fine then I'm going to do it myself!" Wyatt stated as he also turned his back on Chris.

"How are you going to do it? You don't have the power to freeze. What you're going to blow it up?" the sarcastic tone in Chris's voice wasn't missed in Wyatt's ear.

"No my dear baby brother I'm going to hold the branches down with telekinesis. While it made be more difficult the simply freezing it, it's still should be effective." Wyatt held out his hand and the branches came to a halt. Wyatt slowly made his way to the trunk of the tree as he concentrated hard to hold down the hundred or so branches to slam down on his body. Chris stood where he was and watched his brother. When Wyatt reached his destination he couldn't stop himself from yelping in joy and yell out to Chris.

"See I made it! If you don't come now I'm leaving you behind!" But just them Wyatt let his concentration slip a little bit and one of the branches from the Whomping Willow came crashing down. Wyatt closed his eyes tightly just waiting for the pain. When a second passed without the expected pain he opened his eyes and was saw that the branched had stopped just in front of his nose.

"Wyatt you idiot!" Chris yelled as he ran toward him

"You call me idiot you hypocrite! I thought you weren't going to use magic cause of personal gain?" Wyatt yelled although in his heart he was very glad that his stubborn brother decided to break his own rule to save him

"Wyatt, while you may not be so innocent, I used my powers to save you and not for personal gain." Chris stated as he walked past Wyatt and down next to a hole. "And I suggest you come inside the hole quickly cause I'm unfreezing it in 5 seconds." With that he disappeared in to the hole.

"You just always have to be all knowing don't you." Wyatt stated sarcastically even though he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face.

XXX

"Why is the passage way so long?" Wyatt whined. "We've been crawling for about 20 min and I see no exit anywhere!"

"Proper grammar please." Was Chris's simple reply.

"Why does everything that come out from the mouth want to make me hit you?" Wyatt growled as he roughly pushed Chris to the side so that he can lead.

"Ow. You didn't have to push me." Chris said as he gently touched his now sore shoulder. As he tool his hand off he felt something sticky and stared at his hand.

"Wyatt you idiot! I'm bleeding!" Chris stated as he spotted the gash that was caused by a rock in the wall of the tunnel.

Wyatt quickly turned around and crawled as quickly as he could to his brother's side.

"Let me look at it." Wyatt's voice was filled with concern as he let his hand form a gold glow. The wound quickly disappeared and the sign that there was a wound was the rip in Chris's shirt.

"Thanks." Chris muttered as the pain disappeared.

"Why are you thanking me? You wouldn't have been hurt if I didn't push you." Wyatt stated with confusion and sorrow.

"Well you wouldn't have pushed me if I wasn't such a smart mouth. And Wyatt sorry for being so annoying. I wanted to read the next book of Harry Potter as much as you did. That's why I didn't stop you from casting the spell." Chris said in a small voice.

Wyatt smiled at his brother confession and put his arm around Chris's shoulder.

"That's what we brothers are for! One gets in trouble and the other follows. But that's why we are so close! Come on baby brother lets get out of this stinking hole and get some butterbeer!"

XXX

By the time the duo made it out of the tunnel and into the shack, both were tired and dirty. Wyatt took one look at his brother and himself and laughed.

"We need to do something about ourselves!

_Dirty things on our body_

_Be purified and be clean!"_

With that a gentle wind picked up and surrounded their body. Soon the boys were refreshed and they knelt down to take some rest.

"Wyatt. I'm hungry." Chris states softly.

Wyatt stared at his brother. He couldn't help but think how small Chris looked. He often forgot that his baby brother was only 14. They did everything together ever since birth that Wyatt always felt that Chris was his twin more than anything. The bond between was so strong that they often felt and knew what each other were thinking. Of course neither of them were telepath so they couldn't speak with each other, but a simple gesture or an eye contact and they just knew.

"Well don't worry lil bro. We'll be out of here and go to The Tree Broomsticks and have some witch's food!" Wyatt stated as he smiled and got up from the ground. He had to be strong for Chris. After all it was his job to protect him no matter what.

"I just remembered something. We have no money. How are we going to buy the food?" Chris asked as he also stood up and followed his brother toward the door in the shack.

"Ah. I forgot. Dang. Well I guess we could see if we can… I have no idea how we can get the money. Well lets just get out of here and let it just roll!" Wyatt stated as he put on his goofy smile and confidently stepped through the door and into magical community.

XXX

What the brothers witness as they stood at the street was far from what they had been expecting. Yes the streets and stores were exactly how JK Rowling had described, but it was not the busy street they had thought it would be. The streets were completely deserted.

"Um, Wyatt, did you think Hogsmeade would be this deserted?" Chris asked while his eyes never left the empty street before him.

"No."

"I thought not." The brothers stared at each other and hesitantly walked around the street. From the way the streets look it appeared that the small town was lacking in people for some time. When the boys saw The Three Broomstick there was wood that was nailed shut to the door.

"Ok. So no butterbeer for us." Wyatt stated as he made 360-degree circle and explored with his eyes.

"Wait don't you think something feels off?" Chris stated as he closed his eyes. "I feel magic all around me yet no one is here.

"Now that you mention it…" Wyatt also closed his eyes and tried to feel the soothing hum of magic.

"What are you boys doing here?" Both brother snapped open their eyes and turned toward an elderly man with a left eye that was strangely blue and rotating in a way no eye should eve rotate. The man was holding out his wand and was pointing directly at Wyatt's heart.

Wyatt's mind was racing as he processed who he was looking at. In the fourth book Mad-eye Moody was Crouch Jr. in disguise. But hiss soul was sucked out by a dementor so did that mean this was the real Mad-eye Moody?

"Um. Excuse me. Hi. My name is Chris Halliwell and this is my older brother Wyatt. We are visiting from America and wanted to visit the famous Hogsmeade but it seem to be closed." Chris answered timidly as he too knew that the person standing in front of them was the famous Auror who had single handily captured many dark wizards.

"America you say? Why would two American wizard boys want to visit a country that is at war?" Moody growled as he took a step closer to the Halliwells.

"…" Both the boys couldn't think of any answer and kept silent.

"Well no answer boys? Then…" As Moody made a motion to cast a spell someone called out

"Alastor! They're only boys!" A woman with bright red hair yelled as she quickly blocked the path between the brothers and the auror.

"You can never be too sure." Moody growled as he straightened up

"Your being paranoid. Look at them one looks barely older then Ronald."

The brothers made eye contact with each other and could not help but smile. Seeing this Moody became alert and quickly turned toward them once again.

"And what's so funny!" his growling voice turned dangerously low.

The boys gulped and Wyatt spoke

"Nothing sir it's just that this nice lady reminded so much of our mother that we couldn't help but smile…" Wyatt said

"See Alastor no reason to be worried. Boys I'm sorry to say but Hogsmeade is closed at the moment you see. There was an attack nearby and most of us left for safety. You two shouldn't be here. Now you should go back to your parents." The woman that the both boys knew as Molly Weasley stated as she turned toward them.

"…" Once again the boys had nothing to say.

"See Molly. They're hiding something. What if they are death eaters in disguise?" Moody stated as he raised his wand.

"Oh I'm sure Alastor, that they are not Death Easters." When a new voice entered the conversation the boys turned and could not help but let their eyes widen in awe. Standing before them was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

"Actually I don't believe they are a threat at all. Am I right boys?" the brothers stare at the twinkling blue eyes.

"Your Albus Dumbledore." Wyatt stated.

"I believe I am." He answered. Then suddenly Wyatt jumped and ran and grabbed the elder wizard's hand and shook it widely.

"I am your greatest fan will you give me an autograph?" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Why me?" Chris muttered as his face turned red from the embarrassment.

XXX

Tarapandaes: Where here is the second part. Hope you liked it. SO REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Tarapandaes: So new ch. Not much action in this one but I'll have the next posted soon (like today or tomorrow) Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Thanks you're the reason why I'm updating quickly!

XXX

"What are we going to do with them? Even it they aren't dangerous they're still very suspicious" Mad-eye Mood growled as Wyatt had finally let go of Dumbledore's hand and was taken to the side with Chris by Mrs. Weasley.

"We should take them Hogwarts." Dumbledore stated quietly

"Hogwarts! Are you going senile? How can we take them into Hogwarts?" Moody growled

" As you said there is something strange about them. Alastor can you see if either one of them even carry a wand?" Dumbledore asked as he glanced at the two boys

"Now that you mention it…" Moody glanced over at them and his magical eyes turned and looked at both of them from head to toe. "They don't carry wands?" Moody stated in wonder. "What idiotic boys don't carry wand at times like this?"

"That's why I want to take them to Hogwarts. I don't believe that wizards at all."

"Are you saying they're muggles?" Moody whispered

"I'm not quite sure what they are Alastor." With that Dumbledore smiled and walked toward the mysterious boys.

"Well boys how would you like to visit Hogwarts with us?" Dumbledore asked

"We'll love it! Did you hear that Chris we get to see Hogwarts! Ow! What was that for" Wyatt exclaimed as Chris pinched his arm.

Chris only glared at his older brother and turned his head away from him

XXX

"Chris. Chris? Chris! Are you ignoring me?" Wyatt asked as his baby brother continued to look everywhere but at him.

"I don't know you." Chris replied as he walked faster

"Ah don't be like that! Come on I was just so excited. Don't tell me you weren't excited?" Wyatt whined as he rushed next to Chris.

"Yeah I was but really do you have any plan at all?" Chris whispered so that only Wyatt can hear.

"What do you mean?"

"What are we going to tell them? If they ask about our parents again what should we say? We can't tell them that they're fake characters from a children book that we accidentally got sucked into!"

Wyatt had not thought of any of those questions. Really why did Chris always to have be the voice of logic?

"Well I have no idea. We can say that we are from another world you know and kinda take the part that we were sucked into a book part out?" Wyatt suggested as he looked in front of him and at his idol.

"What if they use the truth serum?"

"Um… I don't know. But Chris stop worrying, if it gets out of hand we can just get out of here with a spell. Let us be optimistic!" Wyatt said as the group finally reached the entrance to Hogwarts.

Both boys looked up with eyes open wide and hesitantly took a step into the school of witchcraft and wizardry. As they quickly scanned the hallways they could not help but think how grand of a place it was. The Magic School they went to was nothing compared to what they were seeing now.

"Wyatt. This place is awesome." Chris whispered into his brother's ear.

"I know isn't it?" Wyatt was grinning as he and Chris followed the adults into the school. Soon they found themselves facing a gargoyle. The brothers glanced at each other knowing where they were going to be headed next. With a smile they waited for Dumbledore to say the password to his office.

"Fizzing Whizbee." Soon the gargoyle jumped to the side and revealed a stairway that moved up on its own. The group stepped on the stairs and they began moving up to a circular office.

"Well then now that we are here. Will you boys tell me who you are?" Dumbledore stated as he went behind a desk and sat down.

Wyatt and Chris stared and each other and was silent.

"Well? No? Then should I tell you what I know? You two are not wizards from America. Actually I do not believe you're a wizard at all." Dumbledore stated as he looked directly at the brothers.

"Um. Why would you think that professor?" Chris asked licked his dry lips.

"For one, you two do not carry a wand" He stated

"We forgot it at home!" Wyatt stated quickly.

"Really? Well then what is the name of the School you attend?"

"We're home school by our parents and aunts." Chris replied this time

"It is better if you tell Dumbledore the truth." Moody intervened as he came closer to the boys.

"Alastor. It's ok. They will tell us the truth when they ready. You will right boys?" Dumbledore asked as he smiled at them again and stood up.

"Of course! I'm sorry if we were any trouble! Really! We just wanted to know what Hogwarts looks like. And we came here without our parent's knowledge. We'll get out of your hair right now if you want. But if you can, will you let us explore the campus a little? It was always our dream to come here!" Wyatt asked as he leaned toward Dumbledore.

"Yes you may. It is always wonderful to explore this castle. There are rooms still that even I don't know how to get to. So many secret passages to explore. But we don't want you to get hurt so I'll ask one of the teachers to take you around." Dumbledore said as he laughed at seeing the look of glee in both brothers' eyes. "And since your parents don't know that you're here why don't you owl them and ask if you can stay here for the night. After all it is getting late and I don't want boys such as yourselves to go around in the dark."

"Thank you!" both Chris and Wyatt exclaimed and glanced at each other in joy.

"Well then can you stay here for a bit until I get a teacher?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped toward the door.

"Yes!" With that Moody, Mrs. Weasley, and Dumbledore went out of the office.

"Well that went better than I expected." Chris said as he looked around the headmaster's office.

"Not better, it was GREAT!" Wyatt exclaimed as he jumped up and down. "Can you believe it? We get to spend a day at Hogwarts! Hogwarts! Booya!" Chris smiled as his older brother started to dance around the room.

"I just hope this isn't too good to be true." Chris whispered as he stared at the phoenix name Fawkes.

XXX

"What are you thinking Albus? Didn't you see that they lied about every question you asked?" Moody asked as soon as the door to the office closed.

"I know Alastor. I know. But I have a feeling that there is a reason that they are here. But don't worry. I'll have Severus to escort them around." Dumbledore smiled at the bewildered look at Moody's face and lead them to the dungeon where he will ask Severus to watch over the two mysterious boys.

As the adults reached the potion master's chambers, the door opened and Snape came rushing out of the room.

"Headmaster. I was told that you brought along some boys from America? Is this true?"

"Why yes Severus it is true. I was coming down here to ask you to escort them around." Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster. I trust your judgment, but isn't bring in random people in to Hogwarts a little dangerous?"

"That is why I'm asking you to watch them. I trust that you will be able to tell if they are a threat or not. But Severus, I truly believe there is something special about them. Now lets go and say hello."

XXX

"Hey Chris? Who do you think will escort us around? McGonagall? I can't wait to meet more people!" Wyatt stated as he calmed down and was sitting on a chair waiting for the adults to come back.

"I actually want to meet Snape. After all he's the only one who teaches a subject that actual witchcraft and not fiction." Chris stated

"Chris you always ruin the mood. We'll in Hogwarts lil bro! Hogwarts. This is a place where magic can do anything. Why must we be bound to something as stupid as personal gain. Let's enjoy it while we can!" Wyatt replied.

"Ok. Fine. Lets enjoy it while we can." Chris grinned widely.

Wyatt stared at his brother's grin and felt uneasy.

"Really? Do you mean what you say?" he asked.

"Of course! After all when we go back home I'm blaming everything on you. I'm so ganna enjoy your punishment!" Chris exclaimed and laughed at his brother's facial expression.

Just then the door in the office to revealed the adults. This time though only two people entered. Dumbledore and Snape

"Boys. I would like to introduce you to Professor Snape." Dumbledore stated. Snape only glared. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. Since it's almost 6 dinner will be served soon."

XXX

The tour around Hogwarts was interesting as well as intimidating. While the brothers loved everything about the school they could not help but feel uncomfortable from Snape's cold glare. Soon the tour ended at the great hall.

"This is the great hall." And like the rest of the trip, Snape only said things that were absolutely necessary only. The professor walked past the boys who were currently ogling the ceiling of the hall.

"Chris. We should just stay here."

"Yeah…" For the first time since coming to Hogwarts the brothers agreed. They looked at each other and smiled. Yup Hogwarts was awesome.

XXX

After dinner the boys got to stay in a room with two beds. Everything went very smoothly during dinner. The boys were able to meet other professors and got to taste what pumpkin juice taste like (which neither boys really liked). Now in their rooms the boys were resting and excitedly talking about their day.

"This place is so cool. I wish we could go to school here." Wyatt said as he took his shoes off.

"I like it. But Wyatt I wanna go home now." Chris answered in a small voice.

"What? Why?" Wyatt Mathews Halliwell was confused. They had such a great time here why did his lil bro want to leave already.

"I miss mom and dad." Was the reply. Wyatt could not help but smile and went to his brother's side.

"Is poor baby brother miss his mommy and daddy?" Wyatt said in a baby voice. Chris hit him on his shoulder. "Ow!" Wyatt exclaimed as he laughed at Chris's flushed face.

"No. We should go now. Mom's really going to kill us it we spend a night out without telling her where we went. Please Wyatt let go home. Maybe we can come back later?"

"Ok lil bro. Anything for you." Wyatt laughed as he began thinking about a spell he can say.

"Here I go.

_Generation in the Halliwell line_

_Help us we brothers_

_To go to the place where we belong_

_To leave here this wonderful place_."

Bright light surrounded them once again but this time it just faded quickly.

"That didn't work…" Wyatt muttered. "Maybe we need the power of two? Chris say this with me."

While holding hands the two brothers repeated the spell. This time the whole school shook. The blinding light surrounded them but instead of taking them back to their house the light exploded and the brothers found themselves flinging to the nearest wall.

The last thing the brothers saw before the darkness was the rushing in of the many professors into the room where the Halliwell brothers should have not been.

"Stupid personal gain…"Wyatt was able to mutter before he fell into the darkness.

XXX

Tarapandaes: Here you go. There was not much action this chapter but look forward to the next k? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Tarapandaes: Here you go! The next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm NOT GOING TO UPDATE IF I DON"T GET AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS MAR MY WORDS! Jk. ^_^;;;;;

XXX

When Chris woke up he felt very comfortable. He kept his eyes closed and snuggled into his blanket. But as memories flooded in he quickly sat up from the bed. As he looked around he saw that he must be in the hospital wing. There were many bed lined against the wall being separated only by white cotton sheet. Next to him he spotted his older brother and could not help but shake his head ad smile. Wyatt was tangled up in his blanket and was drooling for his open mouth. Sometimes Chris always wondered who was older. He was more responsible then Wyatt and always paid more attention to the rules. Yet it was Wyatt who was the twice blessed and the heir to Excalibur. He Christopher Perry Halliwell was only son of a charmed one or sometimes lil brother of the twice blessed. But he didn't really care. Cause he knew Wyatt would always (even when he'll at like a total baby) be there for him always.

"It seems your awake." Chris turned to the person who spoke. There at the door was Snape starting at him. "Mind telling me what happened in the room?" He asked coldly.

Chris stared at the man he admired in the series. He had no answer for him. What was he suppose to say? So all he did was look at him.

"Whatever you did it caused a lot of trouble. The whole school was surround by a light. And we want answers. Talk now and we might spare you the Veritaserum." Snape said coldly.

"I… can't tell…you… or anyone else." Chris muttered. He brought up his knees and hugged them. He had to think. If the truth goes out he really didn't know what would happen. He tried remembering if the Charmed Ones ever faced this situation. They were sucked into book many times but never into the future of the books.

Snape observed the boy. He hadn't noticed how young the boy looked. Now that he paid closer attention the boy looked barley 14. But still he needed answers. Whatever the brats did the whole school had lit up like a supernova and was filled with magic that they had never seen before. Snape was very confused as well as intrigued. Such magic. Such possibilities. Yes, no matter what, he would find out what it was.

"Did you say the whole school was surround by the light?" Chris asked suddenly.

"It did." Was his simple reply.

The boy's eyes widened in horror and jumped off the bed. Chris went next to his brother and shook him awake.

"Wyatt! Big trouble, Wyatt!"

"Hm? What's going on lil bro?" Wyatt asked sleepily.

"Our spell it went wrong." Chris said hurriedly.

"Yeah I noticed that we were still at Hogwarts. Don't worry we'll get out of here soon." Wyatt said as he snuggled into the warm blanket and tried to go back to sleep.

"Wyatt. Our spell worked. It worked too well. I think we just made Hogwarts real."

XXX

The rest of the professors were gathered in Dumbledore's office. The strange light had made many teachers to worry. The amount of power in the light was tremendous. But even then the light felt warm and comfortable. They had wanted immediate answers but the two strange boys were knocked out cold.

"The power of the light… I can't even beging to phantom what is was!" Professor Flitwick stated.

"Whatever it was I have a bad feeling about it. We are all doomed." Professor Trelawney said as she took off her glasses.

Soon there everyone began to talk stating their opinions about the light. Dumbledore just sat on his chair and listened. He himself did not know what to think. He knew that thee boys that he had brought was special but to be able to cause such light? He would wait until Severus brought them in and ask. No point in making assumption. Soon there was a knock on the door. Everyone went silent as Snape brought in the boys. For a few second there was no noise.

"Would you like to explain yourselves?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"We were only trying to go back home." Wyatt replied.

"Home? Didn't you wish to spend a night?" this time Snape asked the question.

"I did but my little brother missed our home so we were just trying to go back." Wyatt whispered this time. The teachers stared at each other. Waiting, just waiting for one person to ask the question in all their minds.

"What was the light?" It was McGonagall who had finally asked.

The Halliwell brothers glanced at each other.

" I'm so sorry for this." Chris whispered as he raised his hand.

None of the professors were ready when Chris brought out his hand and froze the time.

"Ok Wyatt. I think I can hold the time for only about an hour. We really to go back home and tell mom about the situation." Chris said hurriedly.

"Let's go." Wyatt said as he grabbed his brother to orb them out.

"You're not going anywhere." The two of them turned around and saw that Snape was pointing his wand at them. And it wasn't just him. McGonagall and Dumbledore also had their wand out.

"Would you mind telling me what you did to the other professors?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Even though he had his wand out it was lowered. When the three professors looked around the room they saw the rest of the room was frozen. Completley frozen.

"uh… Chris? Why weren't they affected?" Wyatt asked.

"I think its because they are stronger then me and my magic kinda bounced off…." Chris said in a whisper.

"Stop whispering and give us an answer!" Snape finally yelled and took a few step forward to the brothers.

"We're very sorry but we really need to talk about this situation with our parents first." Wyatt said as he grabbed his brother and orbed away from the unsuspecting professors.

"What just happened?" McGonagall asked as she stared at the now empty space. "How were they able the apparate in campus?"

"Minerva, I don't think that was apparation. Well since it seems like the brothers are gone for now, how about we find a way to fix the Professors?" Dumbledore stated as he inspected the frozen professors closely.

"It seems like they are just frozen in time. Amazing. Such magic. Who are those boys?" Snape asked in wonder as he once again glanced at the place the boys were just minute ago.

XXX

"Mom? MOM!" the Halliwell brothers began to yell as soon as they had entered their home.

" You two are in so much trouble!" at the sound of their mother's voice they ran to her and hugged her tightly.

"Even if you decide to kill me by suffucataion, I'll become a ghost and punish you!" Piper stated as she laughed at the show of affection from her two sons.

"Mom. We're so sorry! But we need your help now!" Chris said as he looked up at his mother in plea.

"Yeah mom. It's all my fault so don't punish Chris but we really need your help ASAP!" Wyatt yelled as he pulled at Piper's arm.

"Wait, wait. What did you boys do now?" Piper asked cautiously, afraid of the answer she was about to answer.

The boys glanced at each other and stated together,

"We wanted to know what happened next in the Harry Potter series and wrote a spell. But because of personal gain the spell went wrong and we got stuck in the book. But we got to spend a day at Hogwarts. Which was awesome by the way. Then se wanted to come back. But we accidentally brought back all of Hogwarts with us. Including the professors and the headmaster."

Piper was silent for while. She had a hard time comprehending what was just spoken to her. So her boys went to Hogwarts, and brought it back, with the teacher, and the head…

"You brought back Dumbledore?" Piper yelled.

"Not just Dumbledore mom. Snape, McGonagall and every professors that teach at Hogwarts. Oh did we mention we brought along the lake and the forbidden forest?" Wyatt stated as he pulled his mother up the stairs and to the attic where the book of shadow was kept.

"Oh my god… Wyatt, Chris. Just how bad is the situation?" Piper asked. And it was just then there was a tinkling noise and the room was filled with blue light or orbs.

"Very bad." Stated the newcomer.

" Why is an Elder visiting us at this hour and time?" Piper asked.

"Because the spell that was cast by your sons has thrown off the whole balance apart." The elder stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked from behind his mom.

"If you do not find a way to take them back to their world, our worlds will merge and the world will cease to be."

"That bad huh." Piper stated as she glared at the sons who always cause so much trouble.

"Yes bad. But the fact that they were able to bring the world together is very puzzling. We have absolutely no idea how they managed such a feat. But since they are the Halliwell brother anything is possible. We suspect you have about a month before the worlds will merge and the time space will collapse from the weight of the sudden change." The elder replied.

"Right. The boys will you please take us to meet the people you happened to bring to life?" Piper stated sarcastically as her sons took each of her arm and orbed away to Hogwarts.

XXX

"No matter what spell we cast, nothing is working." McGonagall stated as she paced around the room thinking of other solutions.

"We have to find them!" Snape exclaimed as he tried the potions that he had brewed.

"I'm sure they'll come back." Dumbledore stated.

"Why do you believe that they will?" Snape asked as he stared at the Headmaster.

"I have a feeling that they are very trustworthy." Was his reply.

"They cause all this trouble and you believe them to be trustworthy?"

"Yes, and it seems I was right to." Soon the room lit up in blue as the blue orbs formed themselves to reveal the two young boys and an older women in between them.

"So this is Hogwarts huh?" the women replied as she glanced around the headmaster's office. She stared at the aging wizard and shook her head.

"So you're the one that Wyatt caused all this trouble for?" she said as she frowned at her son.

"Mom, don't be so disrespectful! He's Albus Dumbledore. THE Albus Dumbledore." Wyatt whined as he took his hand away from his mother's.

"Did you know he wanted bedsheets and toothbrushes with your picture on it?" Piper said as she grinned at the wizard before her. "He wouldn't stop begging until we bought it for him."

"MOM!" Wyatt screamed.

XXX

Tarapandaes: Well here is the Chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Tarapandaes: Sorry for not updating. But it was because I was at the hospital translating for my aunt as she gave birth to my baby cousin 0_0;;;;;; Now I'm awake most night because of her crying…. Sad…. But HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER ENJOY! And REVIEW AFTER! Oh and since i'm posting during the Fifa game... GO KOREA! WIN WIN WIN! ^_^ can you guess what nationality i am?

XXX

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Snape growled as he stared at the three strange people.

"Let me guess. Your Snape." Piper stated as she met Snape's glare with her glare.

"It seem you know who we are but we have no clue who you are." Dumbledore said as he also observed the woman that had come with the boys. He knew that she was their mom but he also felt a great amount of magic that flowed through her body. Whatever the boys did it was inherited.

"Well yeah seeing how Wyatt always talk about you all, I'll be a horrible mother if I didn't know who you are." Piper answered quite easily. She had decided that she would leave the part where they were fiction out… for now.

"Mom I don't think I can hold the time any longer." Chris muttered as bead of sweat flowed down his forehead.

"Oh peanut! I'm so sorry. I totally forgot. Here let me take over now." With that she raised her hand froze the people as Chris let go. She hugged Chris as he panted from the excess use of his powers.

The professors only stared as they watched in horror. So the mom had the same power to freeze as her son. What other powers did she posses?

"Well then, should I freeze them too?" Piper asked her two sons.

"No! Mom! You can't freeze Dumbledore that's just wrong!" Wyatt exclaimed as he stood in front of the aging wizard and put his shield up.

Dumbledore looked at the boy in surprise. The shield that was put up was very different from the protection spell that most wizards used. But inside the field He felt a soft hum that clamed his heart like the bright light had.

"Well then Wyatt. How are we going to take them back? The elder told us that what we did was pretty impossible." Chris stated as he walked toward his older brother. "Maybe we can write another spell?"

"I guess." Wyatt stated.

"No. No magic from you two. I'll get your aunts and we'll figure this out." Piper stated firmly as she saw that her two sons were about to protest.

Snape watched from the sidelines and felt a bubble of frustration that weld up inside him. He wanted answers but they weren't giving it to him. But he couldn't force the answers from them because he knew they were far powerful than him. The only person that stood a chance with them was the Headmaster. That is when Dumbledore decided to take action.

"Please will you tell me and my professors what is going on?" He asked after finally raising his wand.

"Headmaster! Let me explain." Wyatt began but his mom stopped him.

"No Wyatt, do not tell him. It will be easier to solve this problem if they do not know." Piper raised her hand to freeze the rest of the fictional character in the room but Dumbledore was ready this time.

"Protego." He said as Piper's magic bounced off the spell cast by him and destroyed the bookshelf with a boom. Piper looked amazed, as her powers did not work and looked back at the wand in the wizard hand in fear for the first time.

"Wyatt. Chris behind me now." Piper said sternly as her motherly instinct kicked in.

"I will not harm your sons or yourself, But I would like to have an explanation on what is going on." Dumbledore still had his wand up and looked directly in Piper's eyes.

Piper frowned and suddenly looked at her younger son.

"I'm sorry peanut, but do you think your up for a time lock?" Piper asked as she turned to Chris. He frowned and looked up at his mother.

"Yeah I think I can manage one." Chris then closed his eyes. As a blue light started to emit from his body, it did not matter if Dumbledore was ready or not everything except the Halliwells froze.

"You know I'm the twice blessed but how come you have such cool power?" Wyatt asked as he poked his sweating brother. Chris smiled proudly

"Well this is the only thing I'm better than you at." Chris said

"But really the power to control time. How cool is that? You can freeze time and make a person immortal! And when you grow older you'll be able to see the future and the past!" Chris smiled sheepishly

"Well I can only make a person immortal until I pass out though from the stress." Chris mumbled even though he was happy inside.

Piper looked at her son. The power he had used was given to him when the Elders felt that the future Chris had done a wonderful job of keeping secrets about the future and as a thanks for saving the world from the future evil Wyatt. But what she did not tell her son was that he was the next in line as the Angel of Destiny. And that was something she did not know how to feel about. She would have screamed and yelled if the elders made him one now, but they had promised that he can only become Destiny after his death. And thinking about his death was something Piper never wanted to go through again.

His powers also came in handy, which was also one thing Piper would never say out loud. On his 14th birthday there had been a demon attack and She was almost killed but Chris had saved her life by using his powers for the first time and made her immortal. The stab wound that she had received stopped bleeding but did not closed up, as Wyatt healing would have. When Wyatt and her husband came back home and saw the mess Chris passed out from the excess use of magic and had fainted. Soon Piper "life clock" began ticking again but Wyatt was there to close her wound in time. Now whenever the charmed ones went into a dangerous battle her sister would always express their wants of using Chris's powers. But of course Piper always refused.

Piper smiled. She had such wonderful sons. Now if only they didn't cause so much trouble.

"Then lets go and get your aunt." Piper stated as she held both her sons' hand tightly. But even before the Halliwells had time to orb another person orbed in. The family looked at the newcomer and froze. It was the Angel of Destiny.

"Well it seems like we meet quite often." Destiny said as she looked at the family before her but her glaze lingered a little longer on Chris.

Piper pushed Chris behind her and glared.

"What do you want?" She scowled.

"I came to tell you that you and your sons must not return thing as it was before." She said calmly.

"What? But the elders said that we had to fix this problem or it would be the end of the world!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Later you have to let thing return to normal. But at the moment destinies were changed and we have to follow them."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked softly

"People who were not meant to be now exist and few of them now hold destiny in this world. If we do not follow them the balance will tip over. Of course we have to take them back later but at the moment if we do people who are meant to be will never be." She said, as she looked kindly at the youngest Halliwell.

"Well then will you tell us what the new destiny is so that we can fix this problem?" Piper growled as she stepped in front of Chris and looked at the Angel.

"You know very well I can not tell you." Was her simple reply

"Then you take care of everything we're going home. Let's go boys." Piper said as she once again grabbed her sons.

"You still have to fix the problem."

"Well you have to tell us hoe." Piper replied.

"I can tell you that your sons will have to be admitted to Hogwarts."

Piper stared. And exploded.

"NO. I will not let my sons go to Hogwarts. This is a boarding school in England! No way. Absolutely not!" While Piper was fuming the boys was in shock. Them in Hogwarts? How awesome is that?

"Mom why not!"

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell you will close your mouth before I freeze them for you!"

"This is the only way to fix the problem your sons caused." The angle stated calmly.

"How are we going to do this? No absolutely not!" Piper was fuming and started to pace around the room.

"I'll change the memories in the professors to forget all about your sons incident but to fulfill the destiny your sons have to be students here."

"…" Piper stayed silent. Why was it that her sons always cause an 'end of the world' type of trouble?

"Mom. It the only way." Chris spoke. Piper stared and sighed.

"Fine. But… You will not fight Voldemort. You will orb to me every night. If you don't I will. Got it misters?" Piper said sternly.

The boys smiled and nodded their head fast.

"Then…" Destiny stated and a soft glow surrounded the room and all the professors in the room were gone except the Headmaster.

"Why is he still here?" Piper asked.

"While it must be a secret to this people that they are fiction, Your boys will need help. I believe that the Headmaster deserves to know some truth so that he may help them." Then the headmaster awoke.

"What is going on." Dumbledore asked as he saw a new person that was not there a second ago.

"Headmaster. I am the Angel of Destiny. I'm here to explain everything to you." With that Destiny told Dumbledore what was going on and what was to be done.

XXX

"I can't believe we're actually going to attend Hogwarts!" Wyatt exclaimed as he hugged his younger brother tightly.

"Wyatt can't breath…" Chris whispered and took a gulp of air when Wyatt let go of him.

"A student at Hogwarts! YAY!" Wyatt jumped around their room. "Not only that Dumbledore is going to show us around Diagon Alley. This is like a dream come true. I mean why didn't we think of this before?"

"Because even if you like it, Brining Hogwarts to reality means end of the world situation." Chris replied as he got his stuff into his trunk.

The brothers were going to go spend their summer at Hogwarts learning about charms, transfiguration, and the rest of the curriculum before the start of the year.

"And we are not going to Hogwarts to play. We have to find out what the new Destiny is and fufil it. Comeon lets go." With that Chris grabbed his trunk and orbed down to his mom.

Downstairs Piper, Leo and Dumbledore was waiting for the brothers.

"Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked.

Wyatt orbed down next to his brother and they looked at each other. They smiled and looked back at Dumbledore.

"Lets do this." They said together.

XXX

At Diagon Alley the brothers looked like kid at Disney land for the first time.

"Look at that!"

"Is that?"

"We're in heaven!" The brothers talked to each other in glee.

"We have to get robes first!" Wyatt stated "We have to fit in." He pulled his brother to where Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions was. Inside the brother saw all sorts of robes and was met with the smiling face of Madam Malkin.

"Well what do we have here? Do you nice boys need new robes?"

"They are in need for a School robe Madam." Dumbledore stated as he walked inside the store.

"Oh my. Headmaster. Aren't they a little too old to be first years?" she asked

"My Madam they are transfer students from America." He replied.

"Transfer student? Oh we didn't have those for couple of years now. Well then welcome to England! Let's get you fitted."

XXX

Tarapandaes: K here you go so REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Tarapandaes: Sorry for the wait. I went to Kansas City, Missouri for two weeks and did not have my computer with me… anywho… HERE IT IS! And thank you so much to those who have reviewed. I LOVE YOU ALL!

XXX

"Now all we need to buy is our wands." Chris stated as he gathered his newly bought supplies. Wyatt smiled and looked up at his little brother.

"Wand s! I can't wait! Ollivander's here we come." Wyatt pushed forward and went inside a dark store.

Inside both boys looked around the store. Just as JK Rowling had described the whole store was filled with boxes after boxes. Suddenly the boxes all around the store shook. The lids came off and the wands inside flew up toward the wide-eyed Halliwell brothers. In surprise Wyatt put his blue shield around him and his brother. The wands were in mid air when they started to fire sparks at other wands. Many were destroyed before Chris was able to flick his hand to stop the time.

"Oh my, what a mess." The boys quickly turn toward the voice and came face to face to Ollivander. The aged wizard came out from the back of the store and stared at the brothers hard into their eyes.

"May I ask who you boys are? I don't remember selling my wand to any of your ancestors." The brothers stared at each other not knowing how to answer.

"They are transfer student from America this year. And it seems like they are special in every meaning of the word." Dumbledore replied for them as he too came into the store and saw the wands frozen in time. Ollivander glanced at the Headmaster and nodded his head in understanding. He looked back at the wands that were facing each other as if they were on a duel.

"Strange, very strange. The wands choose their owner but in this case most of the wands I made want you two to be their owner. So much that they will destroy other competitors… Strange indeed." Ollivander inspected one of the broken wands to see if it will be repairable.

"So um your saying the wands was fighting each other so that we can own them?" Chris asked as he watched the wand maker shake a broken wand.

"It does seem so. I have never witness such a thing before. I guess there is a first for everything. It seems that you boys get to choose your own wands."

"Awesome! I want something with Phoenix feather!" Wyatt exclaimed as he jumped up and down. Ollivander and Dumbledore looked at him in curiosity but held their tongues. Chris only shook his head in embarrassment.

"Well then do you have any preference?" Chris looked up in surprise at the wand maker's question.

"Not really." Chris stated quietly as he thought of all the wands that were described in the Series. Just then something caught his eyes. In the center of the room a pure white wand was frozen. The wand had beautiful carvings at the grip and something about it made Chris mesmerized. Wyatt saw that his brother was staring at something and followed his gaze and smiled. Chris always was drawn to the color white. He assumed it was because of how innocent his little brother was. He had sworn few years ago that he would do his best to make sure Chris never looses his pureness.

"Can I see that one?" Chris pointed at the wand.

"Ah 10.5 in. marble with a core of fairy's wing. Excellent for charms. Powerful too." With that Ollivander gently plucked the wand off from mid air and placed it at Chris's waiting hands. As soon as he touched it the multiple color light engulfed everyone in the store.

"Well it seems like the wand likes you." The aging wand maker stared as the light died down.

Wyatt smiled at the look of Chris's face. His little brother looked like he had an early Christmas. So now it was his turn. He looked back at the wands and spotted a box at the end of the store. It was the only box that had not moved. For some reason his pride was hurt. How dare that wand not want him the twice blessed as its master?

"I want that one." Wyatt stated simply as he pointed to the box.

"The only wand that did not move?" Ollivander asked. "Are you sure? This is 11 in. bone of Hungarian Horntail with a core of Runespoor Fang. Very powerful, too powerful. I do not recommend it. The only reason I have this wand is because I had made it when I was just a young wizard trying to create the most powerful wand." He said as he carefully took the box and opened the lid.

Inside was a black wand. Unlike Chris's wand it did not have any markings. And compare to his little brother the wand in the box looked quite plain, and only had a simple grip. Yet something about it made Wyatt shudder. It was powerful. With a smirk Wyatt lifted his hand and took the wand out. Suddenly flames surrounded him. In alarm the rest of the occupants tried to help Wyatt but could not get close because of the heat from the flames.

The heat was also affecting the older Halliwell but that just made him want the wand more. With a tighter grip his tried to tame it. Then the fires diminished and tiny balls of flame danced around him. With a smile he turned to the others in the room.

"You manage to tame it." Ollivander stated in awe. He had thought that the wand would never want an owner yet here was a boy, who manages to take control of it.

Chris stared at his brother and saw an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. When he inspected closer the glint was gone. Confused he just smiled back at his older brother.

"Well now that you got your wand we should get going now." Dumbledore stated as he gave a sign to Ollivander to keep the event that had happen today a secret. The boys paid for their wand and went outside.

"Just who are those boys?" Ollivander wandered out loud.

XXX

Outside the store Dumbledore stopped in a middle of an alley. Both Chris and Wyatt had big smiles on their face as thy looked at their newly acquired wands. Dumbledore stared at them as he thought of the event that had occurred in the wand store. Such young boys to be able to have such power. Yet it surprised him that their wands were so opposite from each other. Wands with core of fairy wing were very useful with pure magic such as charms and healing. Wands with core of Runespoor fang were useful in Dark magic such as hexes and curses. It had surprised the aging Headmaster that the older Halliwell would be compatible with such wand. Especially since he seemed so caring and loving to those around him.

"We need to go back to Hogwarts now. Since your way of transportation seems to work will you take me along?" Ever since the Headmaster had seen the boys orb he had anted to know how they were doing it.

"Of course! First let us send our stuff back to your office." Wyatt stated and both the Halliwell brother waived their hands and the luggage disappeared in tiny blue lights. Then the boys came and gently grabbed the wizard hands and orbed themselves to the circular office.

When Dumbledore had wanted to feel how orbing worked this was not what he had expected. Unlike apparition orbing had filled him with peace and joy. There were small tinkling noises that soothed all his troubles away. Even as all three of them had arrives at his office he kept his eyes closed to keep experiencing that feeling. Now that he had felt what it was like to orb he did not know if he could use any other transportation. When he had finally opened his eyes the boys were talking excitedly together as they looked at the thing that they had bought at Diagonal Alley. All the magic they used always had the same calm feeling. From the bright light that had merged the two worlds together to orbing all their magic seem so pure. So would it be all right for him to tell them of the Order? Such power would be so helpful in the help with War against Tom. But it also brought him worries. So far the only people that knew the worlds had merged were he and the Halliwells and have course the Angel of Destiny. But how long will it be for others to find out? If Voldemort ever found out… No the boys will have to fix the problem and once again separate the two worlds before too much is known.

"I would like to remind you that you should not use your magic unless absolutely is necessary. Now that Destiny had erased all the professors' memories I'm going to have to introduce you to them at dinner today. Chris you are going to be in 4th year and Wyatt you are going to in 5th year. You'll be sorted with the 1st year at the beginning of the school feast. But until then both of you will sleep in the room that we had provided before." Dumbledore stated.

"So are we just going to self study?" Chris asked.

"No. Every weekday a different professor will come and tutor you in your studies." Dumbledore smiles as Chris nodded his head.

"If that's so can we be excused to our rooms now?" Wyatt asked as he gently rubbed his wand in his hand.

"Of course. I'll have one of the house elf to help you."

XXX

"So first things first. We need to find out what the change destiny is so that we can fix it." Chris stated as soon as the House elf had left them alone in their room.

"Come on lil bro let find that out after the school year starts. Besides I have a strong sense that it going to be us helping Harry defeat Voldemort." Wyatt answered back as he bounced on his bed.

"I don't know. I don't think we should involve ourselves in their war. That would merge too much." Chris stated as he neatly organized his things in the closet. He wasn't too sure what Destiny had wanted them to do. Was it fulfill the changed destiny or make it so the changed destiny wont have a lasting effect in the two worlds. Chris just sighed as he stared at the beautiful wand that he had bought. He truly wanted to orb back home and show his mother his possession.

"Wyatt when are we orbing back home?"

"What you miss home already? Your 14 now and besides you have me!" Wyatt said with a grin.

"No! I just wanted mom to see our new wands." Chris explained himself.

"Huh? I didn't even think of showing to mom. Oops don't tell mom k?" He said as he lay back on his bed.

"I wonder what Hogwarts will be like?"

"At least now we get to experience it lil bro!"

XXX

Dinnertime came quickly. The Halliwell brothers were escorted by the same house elf to the great hall. As soon as they entered the conversation in the hall quieted down as the professors watched in curiosity who the two new transfer students were. Most of the professors smiled while some expressed absolutely no emotion.

Dumbledore stood from the center and spoke.

"Everyone please welcome our new students Chris Halliwell and Wyatt Halliwell. They are here during the summer so that they can catch up with our curriculum. Both were home schooled since young age in America and thus need so guidance. I hope that it won't be too much of a bother." With that the Headmaster sat and winked at the brothers.

"Isn't this such a short notice Headmaster?" Snape asked as he scowled at them. For some strange reason he felt that he had already met them from somewhere. And his intuition told him to be wary of them. Ever since the return of the Dark Lord he had to be more careful with people around him.

"Yes it is but I have a feeling that they would do many great things at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore replied as he started eating.

Wyatt stared at Snape. He had felt something was amiss but did not know what. When he had gotten his wand something was also amiss then but he dismissed it. And even now the feeling was gone as fast it had come. He wasn't sure if he should tell Chris but decided that it was nothing.

Chris stared at Wyatt. The glint that he had faintly saw at the wand shop was again there in his brother's eyes. He wasn't sure what it was though. And before he could decide what it is it was gone. For a moment he thought the glint looked strangely similar to what he had seen in demons' eyes. But how could that be after all it was his brother. His idiotic, loud mouth, annoying yet very brave and loyal, twice blessed brother. How can he ever be evil?

XXX

Tarapandaes: so yup… review ^_^ and the chapter will come faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Tarapandaes: New Chapter yay! So the sorting Hat song is the same exact one in the original book. I didn't change it because it was very fitting to my plot ^_^ so read on!

XXX

The two months at Hogwarts passed by quickly. The two Halliwell brothers worked hard to learn the spells in their textbooks. Potions came very easily to them but Wyatt had a hard time recognizing the different between the ingredients. The professors who came to teach them were very nice and the brothers absorbed the materials like sponge. As the beginning of the school year came closer the brothers waited in anticipation. But during there time at Hogwarts, they had rarely met the Headmaster after the first night. For some strange reason it seemed like the headmaster and professor Snape had been away during most of the summer. The brothers read the Daily Prophet and could not help but be confused. It seemed like the rest of the wizard world refuses to believe in Harry that the Dark Lord had indeed been revived. And thus was the reason why the Halliwell brothers were fight this particular morning.

"I can't believe that theses wizards can be so stupid. Come on did you read what was on the paper? Calling Dumbledore a liar. Dumbledore!" Wyatt yelled in frustration as he crumpled and threw the newspaper to the nearest wall.

"You can't blame them. I kinda understand. Who would want to acknowledge that the worst wizard that ever lived is once again living?" Chris stated to calm his brother down.

"Well your being idiotic for understanding the ignorant wizards!" Wyatt huffed and glared at his lil brother.

"How am I being idiotic for looking at the situation as a whole? You're the one who's only looking at it from your point of view. I know Voldemort is alive but I'm just saying that most wizard don't want to believe it!" Chris yelled at his brother as he glared back at him.

"How can they not believe the truth after what Harry faced at the grave?" Wyatt yelled

"How the hell would they know what went on? Don't you get it? You know what happened because you read the book. The wizards only has Harry's word to go by and they don't want to believe him because of fear!" Chris explained himself frustrated that Wyatt was acting so dumb.

"Because Dumbledore is telling them! They should know that Dumbledore would never lie! It's Dumbledore!"

"Just because you have total faith in him doesn't mean that the rest of the wizarding world dose!" Chris yelled and decided enough was enough and crossed the room and went out the door slamming it behind him.

Wyatt just stood there and watched as the door closed and felt his anger rise. Frustrated he took deep breath and sat on his bed.

XXX

Chris went outside the castle and sat near the edge of the lake and looked beyond the school grounds. He did not know what had happened. He did not want to fight with his brother but suddenly he had felt a surge of anger. He sighed and taught back at the argument he had just had. How stupid was it? Really fighting with his brother for the sake of strangers whom he had never met in his life. He closed his eyes and put his head on top of his knees. He would have to apologize for what he said to Wyatt. But that wasn't as easy as it use to be. For some strange reason he and his older brother fought much more than they ever had before. Because of his pride he had refused to say sorry even when he knew he was at fault.

Sighing once again Chris stood up and brushed off the grass that had stuck on his pants. As he was about to turn around something twinkled in the distance. When he turned to get a closer look he could not find it again. Shrugging Chris headed back into the castle to apologize to Wyatt.

XXX

The summer was very hectic for Harry Potter. From the move to the Number 12 Grimmauld Place to the hearing in Ministry of Magic, Harry was busy. Now finally on Hogwarts Express he could not help but feel lonely as both his best friends were made prefects.

"Harry did you hear? We're having exchange students from America this year!" Neville said as he played around with his Mimbulus mimbletonia.

"Exchange students? I didn't hear anything." Harry said as he looked at his friend.

"I didn't hear anything either." Ginny replied

"My grandma told me that they have visited Diagonal Alley and the news spread like a wildfire." Neville stated as he continued to poke his strange plant.

"I haven't heard anything…" Harry whispered as he thought back to the many conversations he had heard at the Grimmauld Place. Strangely he did not remember anyone mentioning anything about exchange students.

"I'm kinda excited. I never visited America before. I wonder what they are like? I heard one of them is in our grade Harry! The other is in yours Ginny." Neville said excitedly.

"Exchange students huh?" Harry stated.

Neville brought his plant closer and prod it with the tip of his quill. Suddenly liquid squirted from every boil and drenched all the occupants with dark green liquid.

"Sorry… I haven't tried that before. Don't worry though, Stinksap's not poisonous." Neville gasped.

But it was at that moment the door to the carriage decided to open. Cho Chang stared at the quartet before turning red.

"Oh… Hello, Harry. Um… Bad time?"

"Oh… hi."

"Um… Well… just thought I'd say hello…'bye then." She closed the door and Harry could not be embarrassed. He groaned as he thought he would have rather been sitting with cool people laughing at the joke he had just told. But atlas no he was sitting with green sap drenched all over him in the company of Neville and Loony Lovegood. Ginny quickly cleaned up the mess and the quartet once again sat in silence until the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

The trio started to talk about who were picked Prefects from each house before any mention of the Exchange students were made.

"Hey did you here harry? We're having exchange students." Hermione stated as she began eating her chocolate frog.

"Yeah Neville told me."

"I can't believe that we did not know. Come on we've been living with the member of the Ord… OUCH what was that for?" Ron yelled as Hermione kicked him. A glare was the only response Ron received from her.

"Well anyway. It seems like they are American. I wonder what they are like." Hermione stated.

"Yeah I wonder."

XXX

The Halliwell brothers were busy learning the last of their studies as the other students were in the train. The two brothers could not help but feel excited and nervous as the day had finally arrived.

"Hey where do you think you'll be sorted?" Wyatt asked as he put his charm book down.

"Don't know. But I want to be in Ravenclaw." Chris replied.

"Huh? Why?" Wyatt asked in pure wonder.

"Because Ravenclaw are for the intelligent and that mean my idiotic brother will never be sorted in that house with me." Chris gave his order brother a goofy smile as he dodged the pillow thrown toward his head.

"As for me Gryffindor is the only way to go!" Wyatt stated as he puffed up his chest and posed like superman.

Chris laughed at the posture and soon both Halliwells were laughing and enjoying themselves. But their fun was cut short by a knock at their door. The brothers stopped laughing and waited silently for the person to come in. It was Dumbledore.

"Well boys I was told that you made great progress. I hope that you enjoyed your summer and hope you work this hard during the school year." Dumbledore stared at them with a twinkle in his eyes. The brothers looked at each other and gave nervous laughs. "Today you'll be sorted after the first years. Soon the students will be arriving so why don't you two pack now?"

The boys once again glanced at each other before taking out their wand and used the spells that they had learned to instantly pack and clean their room. Dumbledore watched as he noticed how much they had improved in the 2-month stay. With a smile the Headmaster motioned for the brothers to follow him toward the Great Hall.

XXX

"Look Harry they must be the exchange students!" Ron whispered as he spotted two boys standing in front of the door to the hall. All the people were staring at the duo and whispered among themselves. Harry glanced at them but could not see their faces clearly because the two of them were facing each other in conversation.

Soon the trio sat at their table and eagerly waited for the feast to begin. When Harry looked up at the Teacher's table he saw the Toad like women from the Ministry. In surprise he was about to tell his best friends when the door once again opened to revel the first years.

Everyone quieted down when the Sorting Hat began to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted.__  
_

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.__  
_

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."  
_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."  
_

_These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might  
_

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.  
_

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true.  
_

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.__  
_

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.  
_

_And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.  
_

_And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.  
_

_And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.  
_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for.  
_

_But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
_

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear.  
_

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
_

_And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

"Strange have the Sorting Hat ever give warnings?" Harry asked

"Yes it has. It has always warned when it felt like it is needed" Nearly Headless Nick said as he came near the trio. Before they can ask anymore question Professor McGonagall started to announce the names of the first years.

After everyone was announced the students were eagerly awaiting for the feast to begin. But Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! And to first years Welcome for the first time. This year we have two new exchange students this year. I would like to introduce Chris and Wyatt Halliwell." After his announcement the two brothers came to the front of the sorting hat and Chris sat down.

"Hm… Interesting. I never saw anyone like you before… yes strange indeed. But where to put you? Yes intelligent you are, loyal as well, I can also see you cunning personality. But alas your bravery surpasses all quality. So GRIFIINDORE!"

As the hat called out there was applause all around and with a smile Chris stood and went to the Gryffindor table.

Then Wyatt sat down and put on the hat.

"Well what do we have here? Another strange one ey? Yes. Yes. This house is perfect for you… GRIFFINDORE!" once again there were applauses as Wyatt jumped down and hurriedly ran toward his younger brother.

"Well it looks like we're both Griffindore." Chris said as he smiled

"Yup looks like you weren't able to shake me off lil bro." and the brothers smiled.

"Well welcome to Gryffindor mate!" Ron stated as he patted Wyatt on the shoulder.

Wyatt stared at him in shock before he looked around the table and spotted Harry Potter.

"You're Harry Potter?" Wyatt said in a whisper.

"Uh… Yes I am." He answered.

"Can I see you scar?" Wyatt exclaimed.

Chris could not help but to feel Déjà vu as his face reddened and whispered.

"Why must he do this every time he meets someone new?"

XXX

Tarapandaes: ok so REVIEW k?


	8. Chapter 8

Tarapandaes: So here is the new chapter…. Hope you like it. And after your done reading please REVIEW~~~ ^_^

XXX

Chris hid his face into his hands as Wyatt kept asking Harry Potter many embarrassing questions. He raised his head and looked at the people around them at the table. Strangely even with his idiotic brother's actions no one seemed to think it was strange or weird. Contrarily they all seemed to have a knowing smile on their faces. Chris then understood that this was how most wizard who met Harry Potter, the boy who lived, for the first time. He then decided to intervene his brother by pulling on the sleeves of his robes.

"Come on Wyatt stop bothering him." Chris whispered into Wyatt ears.

"But his Harry Potter!" Wyatt complained.

Chris once again turned red as he dragged Wyatt and himself out of the great hall.

"Wyatt stop bothering him! And stop embarrassing me. Really sometimes you act like you're a little kid!" Chris said as he faced away from Wyatt

"Sorry bro. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just too excited. I won't do it again. I promise." Wyatt said calmly. Chris turned around in wonder at his brother quick decision to say sorry. They have been constantly fighting that he assumed that his older brother would yell at him.

With a smile Chris went over to Wyatt and hugged him. Shocked Wyatt stood still for a moment and hugged him back.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. I really do think I have the best brother in the whole wide world." Chris stated quickly as he turned away and ran back into hall for the feast.

Wyatt smiled as he watched his brother go, but he disagreed with Chris.

He, Wyatt, had the blessing of the greatest brother in the world and he was never going to let anything hurt him.

XXX

After the feast Wyatt and Chris was escorted with the rest of the first years to the Gryffindor Chamber.

As they stood in front of the fat lady both the brothers could not stop the excitement that came over them as they anticipated what the common room would look like. As the painting flew open the boys and the rest of the first years. The chamber was filled with bright red and gold and the fireplace crackled warmly. The crowed were ushered in and found the common room was much bigger than either brother ever thought it would be.

"Well mate your with us in our room." Ron came up Wyatt and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Really? Awesome!" Wyatt yelled as he punched the air above his head.

"Um where do I go?" Chris asked timidly.

"Well your staying with the fourth years so the room right next to us." Ron replied as he led the two to their rooms.

"Ah here we are. Home sweet home!"

"So this is how the rooms looked like. I always wanted to know." Wyatt whispered as he stepped in and saw other boys unpacking their suitcases. Soon he spotted his own in front of an empty bed.

Wyatt got on the bed and began bouncing up and down. He really had the best day of his life. When he first wrote the spell to read the 5th Harry Potter book he had never imagined that he would actually get to meet Dumbledore and the Boy who lived. If personal gain were always like this he would have no problem on using magic in everything. After all he was the twice blessed.

XXX

Chris and Wyatt met up with each other at the common room the next morning. Both brothers were excited for their first day of class as they went down to breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor. As the brothers were eating Professor McGonagall came down from the head table and started to pass out the schedule for the rest of the year. As Chris looked at his paper he found something strange.

"Huh? Why does Chris have the same schedule as me?" Wyatt voiced out loud as he peeked over his younger brother's shoulder.

"Hm? Isn't Chris in 4th year?" Ron asked as he too stared at Chris's paper.

" That's what the headmaster told me." Chris mumbled.

"It was decided that we will have you go into 5th year with your brother. But you will stay in the 4th year's room. The Headmaster decided that with the scores you received in the summer you are more than enough to be able to handle the 5th year's classes." Professor McGonagall stated as she continued to hand the schedules out. "Don't disappoint us Mr. Halliwell." She stated as she gave him a quick glance with a small smile on her face.

"Wait so you're with me again?" Wyatt asked as he pulled a face.

"I should be the one complaining. Really I stuck with me idiotic brother." Chris said as he dodged the punch that was aimed for his arm.

XXX

"I wonder how they are doing?" Piper Halliwell was pacing around her house. She constantly stared at their family portrait and wished that she could she her sons soon.

"They're doing fine. They cause bigger troubles than this before and it all worked out fine." Leo wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and kissed her from behind.

"I just can't get rid of this gut feeling though. It feels like something bad is going to happen." Piper looked into her husband's eyes as she hugged him back.

"Don't worry. After all they are Halliwells." Leo said as he grinned proudly. "They're our sons."

"I guess." But as Piper said this loud crash was heard from the attic above. Both Piper and Leo looked at each other before they went sprinting toward the sound.

When the two couple opened the door it was not what they have been expecting.

"Oh my gosh Chris?" Piper whispered as she stared at her son.

"Hi Mom. Dad." Chris said as he slowly lifted himself up from the ground.

"Um I'm confused. Are you our Chris that somehow managed to make himself look older or our Chris from the future?" Piper asked as she stared at a face she had not seen since she and her sister defeated the triad 12 years ago.

Before Chris had time to answer the triquetra mark on the wall shone as a demon passed through the portal. Chris reacted quickly as he held out his hand and the demon froze in place. Chris once again made a swishing movement with his hand and the portal opened once again. The demon was pushed through and the portal closed up behind him.

"Um does this answer your questions?" Chris said as he gave them a shrug.

XXX

Chris was having a great time in transformation when he felt something out of place. He looked toward his brother who was trying his best to make his rat disappear. Then Chris looked around the room. He had definitely felt something but it wasn't here. As if nothing happened he went back to his assignment.

XXX

"Explain." Was the only word that left Piper's mouth as she and her son from the future sat down in the living room.

"Wyatt is evil." Was the phrase she had been dreading to hear.

"So you're back in time to fix it?" Leo asked this time. He could not help but remember 14 years ago when he had lost his son for the first time. He just couldn't go through that again.

"Well I'm not really here to 'fix' him. Actually as the angel of destiny I personally can not do anything to change time." Chris stated.

"Wait did you just say you were the angel of destiny… but that means your…"

"Dead? Yeah I died long time ago." Chris finished for his mom.

Tears formed in Pipers eyes as she hugged her baby son deeply. Dead… Her son had died. And by the way he looked, died early.

"Did Wyatt do this…?" Leo asked in a whisper.

"No! He did not kill me. He would never harm me." Chris stated, as he seemed genuinely surprised that his father asked the question.

"Then who?" Leo stared into Chris's eyes.

"I can't tell you more then that it was a wizard."

"Wizard! I knew I shouldn't have sent them to Hogwarts. I knew it! I have to get Chris back. Wyatt too!" Piper started to scream and pace the room again.

"No mom. You can't. I cannot interfere with destiny. But I came here to tell you this is not how it was suppose to be. The only people who have the power to change the future are little me and Wyatt." Chris stated as he tried to calm his mom.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"The change that Destiny before me had told you about. Wyatt and little me will have to find a way to change it. And I believe in Wyatt." Chris stated simply as he held onto his mom.

"Ok. But what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and protect this timeline." He stated

"Protect this timeline?" Leo asked

"Future Wyatt is planning to bring war here. I can't interfere with the timelines directly, but I have the authority to stop anyone who is trying to change the time/space." He answered

"Why is Wyatt trying to bring war here?" Piper asked in a small voice.

"Revenge." Was the only reply…

XXX

Tarapandaes: Ok so the plot is moving now yay! Hope you liked it! And please review? They make me happy and makes me want to write faster. K?


	9. Chapter 9

Tarapandaes: So new chapter hope you like it!

XXX

Wyatt was having the best day of his life. Transformation with Professor McGonagall and Charms with Professor Flitwick was much more fun then learning anything at Magic School. Yes Magic School had taught magic but it was always stressing on how they were suppose to only use it to protect innocents and never for them. Now here in Hogwarts all the professors taught things that would benefit him and himself only. Maybe it was mean to say but he felt great joy to be able to use magic for him and not for others. Wyatt turned around and stared at Chris. Now Chris on the other hand, Wyatt knew was only concentrating on studying rather than having fun. He wanted to make sure that his brother was having as much fun as he did.

"Chris loosen up a bit!" Wyatt stated as he poked his little brother in the arm. "This is the first time that we are able to use magic for ourselves! Be happy!" He stated with a big smile on his face.

"It is fun. But Wyatt I'm afraid that if we get too use to using magic we won't be able to go back to only using it for the Greater Good." Chris said in a whisper.

"Greater Good huh? Well then maybe just keeping Hogwarts real won't be too bad? After all, the Elder said to fix it immediately but the Angel of Destiny said One year is fine. Just maybe keeping Hogwarts in reality is not a bad idea." Wyatt stated deep in thought.

"What are you saying? Are you even thinking?" Chris said in shock of what his brother is saying.

"Don't you see Chris? Magic can be used for ourselves too. Why do we have to be held back on improving our skills because we only use it to protect the weak?"

"If we use if for ourselves there is too high of a chance to turn us evil that's why!" Chris said firmly.

"Harry and his friends use magic for themselves and they aren't evil." The older Halliwell stated simply.

"Well that's because…" Chris did not have an answer for him.

"See even you can't think of a comeback!" Wyatt laughed. "Come on let's stop arguing about this and just have a fun time here. After all having fun is the best way to go!" Wyatt said as he grabbed his younger brothers hand and dragged him toward potion class.

XXX

"So revenge huh?" Piper said in a quiet voice. "Does he want to get revenge for your death?" She asked as she looked deeply in to her son's eyes.

"My death? Sadly no. If it was something like that I could have easily changed his mind." Chris said in sadness.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"By the time I died Wyatt did not really care for me. Yes he would never hurt me but he saw me as something that was not even a threat to his kingdom. No. He plans a revenge someone whom he believes should have died sometime this year." Chris answered.

"Someone who should have died…?" Piper whispered in question.

"No. Someone who Wyatt believes should have died." Chris clarified.

"What do we do?" She asked as she stood up from the couch and began pacing the room once again.

"Nothing. We can only stop the demons that come from the future. And if Wyatt himself decides to come I really cannot have you meet him. So let me deal with Wyatt k?" Chris said as he too stood up from the couch and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Chris I don't want you to keep this burden by yourself like before." Leo said quietly as he put a hand in Chris's shoulder.

"Don't worry the only one I don't want you to meet is Wyatt. You can help me in everything else." Chris replied with a smile.

"So this time no going to the underworld by yourself 'k mister?" Piper said sternly as she also put a hand on Chris.

"Don't worry this time around I probably won't even visit the underworld." Chris answered.

"Thank God." Piper stated as she hugged her son once more.

"Well then shall we get something to eat?" Leo said as he watched the scene in front of him with a smile.

XXX

"Chris, come on! We're going to be late for lunch!"" Wyatt said as he tried to pull Chris away from the book he was reading in the library.

"Give me five more minutes? I'm almost done with the book." Chris replied back as he kept reading the book in his hands.

"UGH! I'm hungry bro! We were in class all morning and all you want to do is more studying! NO! We're going to eat lunch now." Wyatt said as he waved his hands and orbed the book away from his brother.

"Hey! No fair. And we're not suppose to use our magic here remember?" Chris said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah well it was an emergency. I would have starved to death if you kept that book. And beside there is no one here. Let's go now!" Wyatt pulled on his little brothers arms and dragged him out to the hallways.

Unknown to them there was someone who had witnessed their powers. The boy came out from his hiding place with wide eyes in wonder.

"What were those blue orbs?" Draco said as he stood at the desk the Halliwells were sitting just seconds before.

XXX

Harry was walking towards Gryffindor Tower when he saw the two Halliwell brothers. Wyatt was laughing as Chris was trying to punch his older brother. As the brothers neared toward him, Harry called out to them.

"Hey! Wyatt, Chris!"

"Ah! Harry Potter! Yes did you want anything?" Wyatt replied back as he quickly ran toward him.

Surprise Harry took a step back from the older Halliwell but thankfully Chris stopped Wyatt.

"Um…. I just wanted to say hey…" Harry said, as he felt very uncomfortable of how much the older Halliwell was admiring him.

"Did you hear that Chris? Harry wanted to say hey to me!" Wyatt said very excitedly. "Ow! What was that for?" Wyatt said as he rubbed the side of his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Mr. Potter. I'll make sure my idiotic brother never bother you again." Chris said as he gave Harry apologetic smile as he grabbed onto Wyatt's sleeves of his robe and started to drag him away from the boy who lived.

"Ah. It's ok Chris. And call me Harry. Mr. Potter is too formal." Harry said as he smiled back at the two brothers. He was glad that the younger brother was not obsessed with him as his older brother. "See ya both at Defense Against Dark Arts." Harry called out. He could not help but smile and laugh at what happened just now. The two transfer students were funny and he had a feeling it would be a very interesting year with them around.

XXX

After their lunch both of Halliwell brother headed toward the Defense Against Dark Arts. To them this was the mystery class. All the other classes they knew who the teacher was and how they acted but since they had never read the 5th book the brothers did not know what to expect.

"So what do you think Professor Umbridge will be like?" Wyatt asked excitedly.

"I don't know. But I think she looks very stingy… It seems like all her smiles are fake. Maybe she'll be that I'm-pretending-to-like-kids-even-though-I-hate-them type of teacher.

"Ugh I hate those teacher. Remember Mr. Plattoon? He always had that smile even though he was giving out F's to students. Really we don't need anymore of Mr. Plattoon!" Wyatt said as he remembered his old English teacher back at home.

"Wyatt. He was smiling while you got a F because you made fun of his wig all year long. Who would not want revenge after you told everyone about his lack of hair?" Chris said as he smiled at his older brother's consorted face. "Come on we might be late if we don't hurry." He said as he ran in front of Wyatt.

"Hey no fair! Wait for me."

XXX

"My lord." A demon was crouched on one of its knee as he faced toward a figure in a coat.

"I was told that there was a hindrance." The figure stated.

"Yes. The Angel of Destiny decided to call war against us by going to the past." The demon replied as he shook in fear. His ruler hated it when the Angel of Destiny went against him in every step. For some reason his master never allowed anyone to hurt him but was angry at any demon that failed their mission because of Destiny.

"Go to the past send the best and make sure to bring me the wizard's head. You understand me?" the figure stood from his throne and growled at the demon below his feet.

"And of anyone lays a finger on Destiny you know what'll happen." The figure whispered the last statement. The demon looked up fearfully at the figure as he shook his head in answer.

"Good now go back to the past!"

"Yes Lord Voldemort!" The demon shimmered out.

"So Chris is in the past too… What will you do now that your brother is in the past Wyatt Halliwell?" Voldemort whispered with a smirk on his face.

XXX

Tarapandaes: So who expected that? ^_^ Review please! More reviews make me MUCH MUCH happier!


	10. Chapter 10

Tarapandaes: here is the new chapter. And please read the note on the bottom tks!

XXX

By the time Defense against Dark Arts ended Wyatt had been in a terrible mood. The events that had occurred in class had frustrated not only Wyatt but Chris as well. Professor Umbridge had taken everything too far. All Wyatt wanted was to give her a good beating and make her see that Voldemort was indeed back. Chris could see the fury in his older brother's eyes and kept quiet and just making sure that Wyatt did not do anything that he would regret.

"I can't believe that TOAD!" Wyatt screamed as he punched a tree next to him. He was pacing up and down the lakeside as he mumbled and screamed.

"I can't believe her either." Chris agreed in a quiet voice.

"Ugh! I just want to turn her into a real toad! How can she give Harry detention for telling the truth?" Wyatt was too busy pacing around to notice that another person had joined them.

"Wyatt." Chris whispered as his poked his older brother.

"What?" Wyatt said as he calmed down a little bit.

"Halliwells." The two brothers stared at each other before they stared back at the blond hair boy before them.

"Do you need anything Mr. Malfoy?" Chris asked in curiosity.

"Yeah what do you want?" Wyatt said the anger in his voice still very apparent.

"I'm here because I know your secret." Malfoy smirked at the shocked face of the brothers

"What secret." Wyatt said as his eyes narrowed.

"The blue orbs." Malfoy said firmly, not backing down from the glare.

"Blue orbs? I'm sorry but we don't know what you're talking about." Chris said as he held back his brother by the robe.

"In the library I saw your brother wave his hand and the book you were holding disappeared in blue orbs." The Slytherin said as he took a step toward them.

"Ah! You must have seen my brother practicing his new spell." Chris said as he tried to explain his way out.

"No it wasn't a spell. He did not have his wand out and I heard your conversation."

"Well then I should just beat you up for eavesdropping." Wyatt said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled as he got in-between his brother and the other blond hair boy.

"Chris move. I needed to vent my anger and looks like I found the perfect punching bag." The older Halliwell growled.

"Wyatt. Don't please." Chris said as he felt fear for the first time because of his brother. The evil gleam that he saw before, Chris saw again in Wyatt's eyes.

"Move!" Wyatt yelled as he pushed his brother away physically and magically. Chris was totally caught off guard as he flew away from his previous spot and slammed back down on the grassy ground with a loud thud. In shock Chris laid still at what had just happened. His brother used his magic to push him away. Even though Chris was fourteen years old, he could not help the tears that fell from his eyes from the pain and shock.

Wyatt seemed to break out of his shock when he heard his younger brother sniffle. With wide eyes he rushed toward his crying brother.

"Chris? Chris! I'm so sorry. Are you ok? Oh my gosh what have I done!" Wyatt said as he hugged his brother and patted down to see if anything was broken.

Chris could not stop his tears as he began to hiccup. He glared at his brother and pushed himself away from him.

"Wyatt you big idiot!" Chris yelled as he wiped his tears and ran toward the castle.

"Chris I'm sorry…" Wyatt whispered. He had not known what had made him use magic. He felt so much fury that he had harmed his precious brother. The brother he had sworn to protect. The guilt felt heavy on Wyatt's shoulder.

Malfoy just quietly watched the situation before him in silence. When the older Halliwell pushed the younger there was no way that the brown head would have flew up in the air without the help of magic. But yet again Draco did not see the blond hair Halliwell holding any wand. When the Wyatt Halliwell sat on the ground with his hand up on his head he went closer to him and crouched down next to the boy.

"You used you magic just now." He stated.

"Go away Malfoy." Wyatt said quietly.

"No. Until you tell me the truth I'm going to keep asking you."

"Do you really want to beaten up that badly?" Wyatt growled as he looked up with a glare.

"Ha. I doubt you'll do that after using your magic on your baby brother." Malfoy said with a smirk.

Wyatt yelled as he pushed the Slytherin to the grown as he put up his fist to punch him.

"What's going on here?" Another voice above the two boys stopped Wyatt from finishing his motion.

"Professor Snape. I was just asking a question when Halliwell just decided to attack me!" Draco said as he pushed the taller boy away from him.

"You're the one who was asking for it!" Wyatt yelled.

"50 points from Gryffindor." Snape said as he eyed the furious boy in front of him.

Wyatt looked at Snape with a glare as he shoved Malfoy away with his shoulder and walked toward the castle.

"What really happened?" Snape asked

"I really was asking a question when he attacked me." Malfoy answered.

"What were you asking?" The potion master asked as he stared coldly into the young boy's eyes.

"Something." Draco answered as he averted his eyes toward the ground.

"Very well. Do not provoke them Draco. We do not know why they are here yet. The Dark Lord told us to just keep watch." Snape said as he walked away.

"I am just keeping watch." Malfoy mumbled angrily.

"Remember your place." Was the cold warning Draco received from the professor.

XXX

"Chris? Are you ok?" Wyatt asked as he knocked on the fourth year's dorm.

"Go away!" Wyatt could still hear his youger brother sniffing and felt terrible for what he had done.

"I'm coming in 'k?" He said as he pushed the door open and saw his brother underneath the covers of his bed. "I'm sorry. Really Chris I am." He gently put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Chris was silent as he kept trying to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"Chris? Does it hurt? Should I heal you?" Wyatt asked in concern.

"Don't you get it?" Chris yelled as he threw the cover away from his face. "You're like this because you are using magic freely!" Chris said as he looked at his brother with his read puffed up eyes.

"I'm sorry Chris. I promise I won't use our magic unless it is for an innocent." Wyatt promised as he put his hand on top of Chris's head.

"Forgive me?" he said while giving his brother a big puppy eyes.

Chris couldn't help but laugh at his brother's face. Soon both brothers were laughing.

"I forgive you." Chris said with a big smile.

"Well then give me a hug." Wyatt said as he put his arms out. Chris leaned forward.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again." Wyatt whispered into the younger Halliwell's ears.

"I know." Chris answered.

XXX

"I need to go check up on mini me." Chris announced suddenly

"What do you mean? I thought you can't meet them?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"Yeah I'm not going to meet them. But going as a guardian angel won't affect destiny. I have a feeling something is going to happen." Chris said as he looked pained.

"Are you ok peanut? You don't look too well." Piper said as she rushed toward her son's side.

"I'm fine but this feeling… I have to go." Chris stated before he orbed himself out.

"Chris!" Piper and Leo yelled out.

XXX

"I knew you would find me."

"Harry Potter." Chris stated as he stared at the future Boy who lived.

"So I was told you're here to save Lord Wyatt." Harry stated as looked at Hogwarts across the lake.

"I can not let you interfere." Chris stated firmly as he began raising his hand.

"Petrificus Totalus." Harry stated as he pointed his wand at Chris

the air around Chris shimmered and silver haze surrounded the Angel of Destiny.

Harry's eyes narrowed as his spell seemed to dissolve as it enter the silver haze.

"No matter how many times I witness it I still hate your shield." Harry simply stated as he kept his wand pointed at Chris.

"It's not a shield." Chris stated as he stared at Harry sadly.

"It's a black hole. Or should I say a place where nothing can exist since there is no 'time'?" Harry said as the silver haze began fading.

"A Black Hole huh? I guess that's better then what most people call it. The Death Fog. After all anything that come across it just ceases to be as if they never existed." Chris said as the sadness showed in his eyes.

"It seems you feel guilty. After all that is the reason he died." Harry said coldly. The hatred for the Angel of Destiny showed through his green eyes.

"Your right it is my fault that he died. But that doesn't justify what you and Wyatt is trying to accomplish!" Chris said desperately.

"Is that why you joined hand with Voldemort?" Harry spat out.

"I did not join him! I'm oppose to both ideals. It is not right what the world had become. And This time period I'm going to make sure it does not end like ours!" Chris said as he spread his arms and Harry raise his wand.

The blast sound loudly as the two people from the future were thrown backwards. Trying not to hit his head on a tree Chris orbed himself away to safety.

Harry landed in the water and by the time he pulled himself out Chris was gone.

"You just don't get it do you Chris." Harry stated as he too apparated out before any teachers came to find out what the blast was about.

XXX

"something feels off Wyatt." Chris said as he stared at his older brother.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt said as he stuffed his mouth with candy.

"I don't know how to say this but my stomach seems fluttering." Chris said as he grabbed his stomach.

"Uh. Did little baby Chris have a stomach ache?" Wyatt said in a baby tone.

"Stop being mean. No something feels off. Wyatt I think we should go home tonight and see mom and dad." Chris said as he looked very worried.

"Ok fine if that is what you want. But I bet it's nothing. After all if anything did happened to them I'll know too." Wyatt said as he gave his little brother an assuring smile.

"your right." Chris said as he too smiled and took the candy that Wyatt was offering to him.

XXX

"Chris are you alright?" Piper said as her son cam crashing down on the table stand next to the couch.

"Ugh. Yeah I think so." He replied back.

"What were you thinking? I thought that this time around you were going to let us help you." Leo said angrily.

"It's ok dad. It was nothing. But thing are becoming worse by the second." Chris said as he looked pained.

"What do you mean honey?" Piper asked quietly.

"A person I never thought would come is here. And I'm afraid that he's going to mess up this timeline even more." Chris said.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter? Your telling me the main character in the book became evil?" Piper asked.

"… Evil… I'm not sure if that what I'll call him but he is the reason why Wyatt became what he is now."

"Harry Potter turns my son evil!" Piper said in wonder.

"They believe that what they are doing is the right thing." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Leo pushed.

"They believe there is no such thing as Good and Evil. Just power."

XXX

Tarapandaes: Ok that's all for now! Hehe review and I'll update faster. And I really want to past the 50 reviews. So I'll make a promise. The day I get 50 reviews I'll update. K? so 50 reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Tarapandaes: So here is the new chapter! Hope you like it! Sorry it was soooo late…

XXX

Chris did not know what to think when he orbed into his house to find that both his parents were gone. Wyatt volunteered himself to go look upstairs as Chris went to the attic. He really didn't know what to think when a sudden portal opened up on a wall in the sign of the triquetra. As he looked in wonder of the blue light he was suddenly thrown back into the wall. The sudden attack left Chris breathless as he looked up to find a looming figure. Chris held out his hand to knock the person but an eerily familiar blue shield surrounded the man.

Chris panicked as the man held out a fist and an invisible force blocked his airway. Tears streamed from his eyes as he desperately called out Wyatt's name in his mind. The darkness began to surround his vision and he was barely able to whisper.

"Wyatt…Help…"

XXX

Wyatt smiled when he orbed into his house to find that both his parents were gone. Chris decided to look for them in the attic when He himself volunteered to look for them in the bedrooms. He smiled when he saw that his parents were nowhere to be found. After all it was Saturday night. He had thought that they went out for a long deserved date. He decided to go to the kitchen and take out a can of soda he has been craving for since he was at Hogwarts. Really the foods were amazing but he truly did meet American "muggle" junk food. What he would do for an In-and-out. Wyatt smiled. He should visit the In-and-out joint that was near his home with Chris before they returned. He continued to smile without knowing what was happening in the attic. Even as Chris whispered his name he continued to smile.

XXX

Chris looked back startled. Piper and Leo turned to their son as he became pale. Sweat started form on Chris's forehead as he dropped to the floor holding his throat.

"Chris!" Both Piper and Leo rushed.

"Ha…ha" Chris breathed heavily as the pain began etch onto his face.

"This…is…bad." Chris said as he tried to stand up.

"What's wrong Chris!" Piper said as she tried to calm him down.

"He's here." Chris whispered as he too lost conscious.

XXX

Harry Potter smiled as he looked at the Castle from across the Great Lake. He was here. Everything was going according to their plan. Even when the pesky Angel of Destiny decided to interfere, everything was going as he and Wyatt planned. Soon, soon he would be able to get his revenge. He smiled as he looked up to see the full moon illuminating the beautiful place he had enjoyed so much as a teen. He smiled as he turned around and saw a figure standing behind him.

"It's good to see you Wyatt." He said as he saw the figure come out from the darkness.

Wyatt was holding someone in his arms.

"I see you decided to bring your baby brother."

"He's going to help us get our revenge." was the simple response Harry received.

"You know turning him evil won't affect Destiny." Harry said as he watched Wyatt lay the past Chris down carefully on the ground.

"Who ever said I'm turning him evil? He's just bait." Wyatt said as he gently touched the face of his brother.

"Bait huh? Can you do it? Your weakness always has been him." Harry said as he coldly stared at the sleeping figure.

Wyatt looked up at Harry. The coldness from his eyes seemed stared straight into Harry. But he was already used to it and simply stared back.

"You are not allowed to touch him." Wyatt ordered as he waved his hand his brother turned into blue orbs and disappeared.

"Do you really think it was safe for you to send him back?" Harry said as he turned around to stare at the school before him once again.

"The talisman will hold. Chris won't be able to wakeup unless I will it." Wyatt responded as he too stared at the castle that he had once adored.

"I'm going to crush it brick by brick." He stated as he raised his hand with his palms open. As he began to close his hand the ground began shaking. Hogwarts began shaking and soon the horrified voices of the students echoed through the silent air.

"Potter. Let's show these weakling what true horror is." Wyatt whispered as he smirked and dropped his hand.

Harry stared at his companion before he took out his wand and waved it in front of him. Fire erupted from the tip. And soon the forbidden forest began to burn.

Harry looked up and saw his once beloved school and smirked.

"Yes. We'll show them true horror."

XXX

Wyatt decided to orb to the attic when Chris didn't come back down. But when his orbs drew near the attic and invisible shield forced him back. Surprised Wyatt began to feel a sense of dread in his stomach as he rushed toward the attic door. The forces once again threw him across the opposite side of the wall.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled as he held out his hand to break through. But even with all his concentration the force did not let go.

"Chris!" He yelled once more when the force suddenly disappeared. He rushed toward the door and yanked it open. Wyatt fell to the ground as he saw his brother sleeping in the middle of the room. He felt relief as he slowly crawled toward Chris. He laughed when he saw that Chris was indeed only sleeping. Wyatt gently smacked his brother's forehead.

"You idiot. Scaring me like that." He said as his brother began to stir awake. Chris began to blink his eyes.

"Chris what happened? Why was there a force around the attic? Were you attacked by a demon?" Wyatt asked quickly helping his brother sit up

Chris looked around the room and stared at Wyatt. Slowly he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't remember…" he answered. "I just remember coming in and then… That's all I remember…" Chris said as he put his hand on his forehead to concentrate.

"It's ok, you don't have to push yourself."

"I feel like I forgot something really important." Chris whispered.

"As long as your fine." Wyatt smiled as held onto his brother's arms to help him up

"Well I don't see mom and dad anywhere so why don't we visit In-and-Out and go back to Hogwarts?" Wyatt said as he smiled at his brother.

Chris smiled back.

"Let's go."

XXX

Piper and Leo began to panic when their son dropped to the ground. They did not know what to do, as they made sure that Chris was breathing. The three of them were at the edge of Hogwarts when Chris had feinted. So the couple were stuck there until Chris woke up.

"Leo, what's wrong with him?" Piper whispered as she gently stroke her sons hair

"I don't know." Leo answered.

Soon the two of them began to feel the ground shaking and both of them toward each other in shock.

The castle began to shake and they heard screams of students of Hogwarts screaming.

"Chris, Wyatt." Piper whispered before she began running toward the castle to protect her sons.

"Wait Piper!" Leo yelled after her.

"Leo! Our sons are in danger!" She said in distress as she continued to run.

"Piper!" Leo yelled after her but she was gone. He wanted to go after her but his future son was still unconscious and he could not leave him there. So with a sigh he looked at his son. His son whom he had already lost once.

"I'll protect you this time. I promise" Leo said as he held his son.

XXX

Harry was in shock when the castle began to shake. He did not know what to do as the painting and the statues began falling down to the ground. The students around began yelling as they searched for cover. He too began running as he looked for his two best friends. Harry looked out the window and what he saw made him stop. The Forbidden Forest was on fire. His eyes widened as he began making his way to the Great Hall like the rest of the students.

The professors began to call for order as the students continued to panic. Harry saw Hermione standing near Ginny and walked towards them. He saw panic in both of their eyes.

"Hermione! Ginny! Are you guys ok?" He asked, as he got closer. The girls turned toward him and Ginny came rushing towards him.

"Ron! I can't find Ron!" Ginny said hurriedly.

"He was with us at the library but he left to find you and the shaking began… Oh what are we going to do." Hermione mumbled as she paced up and down.

"Hermione calm down. I'm sure Ron is here somewhere." He said as he looked around for his redhead friend.

As he searched he saw the Headmaster and Snape make their way outside the Great Hall. And he wasn't the only one who saw this. The students began to talk amongst themselves and panicked more.

"We're under attack aren't we?"

"Is it the deatheaters?"

"But… but He-Who-Should-Not-be –Named is dead! How can this be?"

"Oh God I'm gonna die!"

And as more people voiced their opinion the more restless the other students were.

"Harry, do you think it's him?" Hermione whispered near his ears as the look of horror spread across her face.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Students please sit down on the ground!" Professor McGonagall yelled as she stood in front of the hall.

The students reluctantly sat down.

"The Headmaster and few of the Professors went outside to see what is happening. So please remain calm until we know what is truly happening." She said.

"It's going to be fine." Harry whispered even though a sense a dread filled him

XXX

Wyatt looked on the spectacle with a smile. Yes he was going to crush this place. And he will make them pay.

Harry eyes were cold as he stared at the panic. He was going to finally get his revenge. Then he will make the Angel of Destiny suffer. He smiled even Wyatt didn't know his true intentions.

No. Matter. What. Destiny. Will. Die.

XXX

Wyatt was oblivious of the events that began to unfold as he ate his Double Cheeseburger with Chris. They both laughed.

"Hey Wyatt? Wanna go demon hunting?" Chris suddenly asked.

Wyatt looked at his brother in surprise. His brother was NEVER the first person to say something like that.

"Oh my god who are you and what did you do with my little brother." Wyatt sated as he began to shake Chris.

"Wyatt, stop that. I'm just eaten!" Chris said as he swatted his brother hands away.

"Hahaha I just thought it was so weird for you to suggest to go demon hunting first." Wyatt said with a big smile on his face.

"Well we were at Hogwarts for 3 month now and during the time we couldn't fulfill out duty of helping the innocent. So I thought why not go hunting?" Chris stated.

"Ugh. You never change do you? Even when you say something I don't expect you just go back on to talk about our duty. Sigh, little brother you really need to loosen up a bit." Wyatt said as he joking patted Chris on the shoulder.

Chris once again swatted his hands away.

"Fine I won't say anything now on" Chris said as he looked away from his older brother.

"Aw don't be like that little bro! We're going demon hunting! Hahaha! Let's go!" Wyatt said as he turned to throw away his trash.

He failed to notice the smirk on Chris's face.

XXX

Leo was still in the edge of the forest when the flames began to spread toward him. He quickly picked up his son and began running toward the lake. What he saw made him stop.

"Wyatt."

XXX

Piper ran until she reached the entrance of the school. She didn't expect the ten wands point directly at her. She glared as she tried to push forward.

"Stop where you are!" one of the professor yelled

"My sons! Where are my sons?" Piper screamed as she tried to get in.

The professors began firing spells at her but she waved her hand and the spells repelled away.

Piper could only think about her sons even when Dumbledore came down from the stairs towards her.

"Stop casting the spells!" Dumbledore roared as he took hold of Piper's arms

"Mrs. Halliwell you need to calm down. Tell me what are you doing here? Do you know what is going on?" Dumbledore asked softly as he turned the young woman towards him.

"No I have no idea. But Chris, oh Chris he just feinted and Oh God I just left him there. Oh God what did I do?" Piper began mumbling as she panicked even more.

"Chris? Chris is here at Hogwarts. Come follow me. I'll take you to your sons." Dumbledore said quietly as he tried to calm the distressed mother.

Everyone turned around quickly when a sudden boom echoed throughout the night. Piper paled as she saw the tiny figure standing on the opposite side of the lake. No matter how small the figure was she knew who it was

"Wyatt." She whispered.

XXX

Tarapandaes: Wow what a chapter… So hope this makes up for my long absence. And most likely from now on I'll update every other week. OH yeah! I have a beta now so all the chapters are going to correct and posted again. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

Wyatt slowly walked towards one of the cave in the underworld. He was excited to go on a demon hunt after such a long time. Both he and Chris had always gone on hunt secretly while their parents were sleeping. Of course it always got them in trouble, but both he and his brother was more then enough to handle few low-class demons. When he got nearer, Wyatt began to hear noises. Curious he looked back at Chris with questioning eyes. Chris looked back and shrugged his shoulders. Both brothers peeked into the cave.

There indeed were demons in the cave. But strangely there was also a hooded figure with them. The two brothers carefully stepped into the cave to hear the conversation that the beings in the cave were talking about.

"Do you know where it is?" The hooded figure whispered fiercely. The demons before the figure cowered.

"No my lord… We were unable to find it yet… If you give just a little more time."

"You will find it by midnight tonight!" the hooded figure turned quickly toward the entrance of the cave. Surprised both brothers hid themselves behind the pillar of rocks. But because of the sudden movement the loose pebbles from the pillar fell down towards the ground.

"Who's there!" the figure said, as he got closer toward them.

"Wyatt. What are we going to do?" Chris asked as he looked fearfully at his older brother.

Wyatt looked thoughtful for a moment and gave Chris a smile.

"I have an idea. Your going to stop time and vanquish the demons~" Wyatt said as the hooded figure got closer toward them

"Wyatt. I never knew you could actually think up a plan." Chris smirked as he saw his older brother's annoyed face.

"Well then. Shut up now. Here he comes."

"Stufey!" the hooded figure yelled just as Chris brought up his hand.

Chris's limp body fell to the ground.

"CHRIS!" in anger Wyatt roared as the hooded figure was flung back to the other side of the wall with a loud thump.

With no second thought, Wyatt rushed toward his younger brother. When he was certain that Chris was all right, he stood up and glared at the demons that cowered where they stood.

"Why is a wizard doing here?" the deadly tone he used made the demons shiver in fear. With shaking voice one of them managed to talk aloud.

"He… he… wanted… us to… look for something…"

Wyatt gently picked up Chris into his arms as he once again talked.

"What did he want found?" this time his voice was much more gentle. The demons stared at each other.

"He wanted us to find a wand." A demon answered him simply.

Wyatt stared at them in surprise. A wand? The wizard was looking for a wand. Did that mean the hooded figure lost his wand and wanted to look for it…? How anticlimactic.

"Well I guess not every event has to be exciting…" Wyatt said in a whisper. He turned around toward the entrance of the cave to walk out. The demons by the wall relaxed as they saw this.

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Wyatt flicked his hand toward his back and the demons burst into flame.

XXX

"Mrs. Halliwell you have to tell me what is going on." The aged wizard stated as he tried to calm down the panicking mother.

"Wyatt… Wyatt is standing on the other side… but…" Piper paused. The figure she saw was indeed Wyatt. But no… He was different. A shiver went down her body as she remembered when she saw her beloved son like this before…

"No… that…we… need to prevent this…" she whispered. Then she understood what her future Chris said just moments before. 'He's here.' Her future Wyatt was here. The evil Wyatt.

"What do we need to prevent? Mrs. Halliwell?" Dumbledore stared at the witch with kind eyes. Piper stared back. Tears formed from down her cheeks.

"We need to prevent Wyatt from turning evil." was the last thing she said as she was surrounded by orbs.

Dumbledore could not help but notice the different color of the orbs.

" They're black."

XXX

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion?" Harry stated as he saw the four Halliwell staring at each other. "Well not really a reunion after all two of you are from the present while two of you are from the future." He smirked as he saw the two adults stare at him in wonder.

"Harry Potter?" The woman stated after she spotted his scar on his forehead.

"One and only." He stated as he leaned against a tree.

"My dearest parents how are you." The figure that Piper had desperately been ignoring spoke. "Ah is that Chris in your arms Father?"

Leo stared from one son to another. The son in his arm had yet moved.

"Is it you who made him like this?" Leo asked the question he did not truly want an answer to.

"Yes" Leo closed his eyes and held his younger son closer to him as he heard what he had dreaded.

"Stop it… STOP IT! Stop doing what you're doing to him!" Piper was livid as she glared at Wyatt. "How dare you harm your brother? HOW DARE YOU!"

"My sweetest mother. I did not harm him. I just made sure he did not get in my way."

"Wyatt… Why have you become like this… why?" Leo whispered.

Suddenly Harry began to laugh aloud as all the Halliwells stared at him.

"Do you really want to know why he is like this? Well it's all because of the son your holding in your arms!" Harry stated as he glared once again at Destiny.

"What…?" Leo asked.

"After all Destiny was the one who prevented the death of a guilty while killing an innocent."

XXX

"Chris are you ok?" Wyatt asked as his younger brother began to stir.

"Ugh… I feel horrible… What happened?" Wyatt sighed in relief when he saw his brother trying to get up from the bed he was laying at.

"The hooded figure was a wizard and he cast a spell at you."

"What? A wizard? Why was a wizard in the underworld?" Chris glared at Wyatt. Taken back, the older Halliwell stared back in shock. Chris had never glared at him like he did at the moment. "What did the wizard look like? Come on Wyatt talk!" Chris yelled as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and shook him.

"Chris stop. What's wrong with you?" Wyatt stared in wonder as he pushed himself away. Then everything began to click. "Who are you…? You're not Chris… WHO ARE YOU?" Wyatt roared as the figure that looked like Chris stared coldly at him.

"This body is Chris." Chris said smirking.

"What…?" dread filled Wyatt as possibilities began to flow through his head.

"This body that I am inhibiting belongs to your brother. If you kill me or hurt me, you'll be doing it to Chris as well." the stranger said as he stood up from the bed. "And if you want him back safely you'll do exactly as I say."

Wyatt stared at him as he began to shake.

"If you lay a hand on him I'll kill you!" Wyatt softly threatened as the figure smirked back at him. "What do you want me to do…?" the older Halliwell asked defeated.

"Find the wizard from the underworld and bring him back to me alive"

XXX

Harry was trying his best to stay calm with the rest of the students in the Great Hall. The panic cooled down a bit when the shaking of the castle stopped. Harry desperately tried to look for his best friend from the crowd of kids.

"Harry I still don't see Ron…" Hermione was desperately as she too was busy searching.

"I'm sure he's fine." Harry said with much more confidence then he truly had.

"Harry do you know what is going on?" Ginny whispered near his ears.

"I wish I knew…" he said as the doors to the Great Hall opened up suddenly.

XXX

Dumbledore was staring at the five people across the lake from Hogwarts. He knew one of them was Mrs. Halliwell because of the orbs. But strangely he felt that he knew all of them.

"What is going on Headmaster?" Snape came quietly next to the aging wizard as he too stared out. "Who are they and why are they attacking us?"

"I don't know Severus. I don't know…"

"Headmaster we really should go over there and take them all into custody!" the potion master growled as he saw movement from the tiny figures.

"Yes. It would seem that is the best choice of action. Severus gather all the professors. Let's go meet our Guest."

XXX

"Chris made you like this…?" Piper whispered. "How?"

"I told you already. He saved a guilty and killed an innocent. The son your holding onto is not as perfect as you make him out to be. He is a cold hearted murderer that!" Harry growled as he took a step toward the unconscious Halliwell.

"Hold your tongue." Wyatt stated coldly as he took a threatening step toward the boy-who-lived.

"Are you protecting him again? Were you always this weak? The man who you call brother abandoned you and left you to die! He sided with Voldemort and betrayed your trust. What more mercy can you show him? Kill him or I will!" Harry yelled as he took out his want and pointed toward the man whom he had hated for so long.

"You'll stop this instance!"

As the new voiced boomed into the clearing all five of them turned around. Behind them were the Headmaster and the Professors. All of them stared confused as they gazed at the familiar face.

"Is that you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry lowered his wand just a inch as he smiled at his once beloved headmaster.

"Yes it is I Headmaster." Beside the wizard Wyatt snorted in amusement.

"Why are you so nice to the old man? After all in our time you have him bound in a crystal cage." Wyatt said as he laughed out.

"Yes of course. After all I am not as weak as you. I was able to get rid of anyone who got in our way. Even Albus Dumbledore. Yet here you are not able to take care of the one man who ruins all our plan because he is your brother." Harry spat as he glared back at the blond.

"What the hell is going on? And you… you can't be Potter…" Snape stated as he brought forth his wand and pointed toward the group.

"Lower your wand Severus." Dumbledore said calmly as he tried to analyze what was going on. "Mrs. Halliwell. Is there a way you can explain all this to me?" He asked as he stared at the mother of two.

"… I don't know what to say… this is all confusing to me too… If only Chris was awake." She whispered

"Oh don't bother waiting for him to wake up. After all, Destiny will be in that state as long as Wyatt wills it."

XXX

Wyatt came back into the cave that he had left not that long ago. As he tried to look for the hooded figure all he could spot was the ashes and the remains of the demons he had vanquished. The figure was nowhere to be found.

"UGH! Where the hell are you?" he yelled in frustration as the echo ricocheted off the wall of the cave.

Wyatt had no idea where to search for the wizard. He had to save Chris but he just did not know how. If only he can find his parents. If only.

"I'm such an idiot!" Wyatt yelled in glee as an idea popped into his head. " I just had to sense for mom and dad and orb to them dud!" he laughed as he concentrated. "Hm… why are they at Hogwarts? Eh who cares? I need to think about saving Chris first!" the sound of the boy's voices remained even as his body was consumed in blue light.

XXX

Tarapandaes: and here it is the newest chapter… WOW it's been sooooo long since last update… 0_0;;;; well I'll do my best to update fast next chapter~~~


	13. Chapter 13

Tarapandaes: Well here is the next chapter… Sorry for it being so late…

XXX

Blue orbs filled the grounds of beside the lake once again. As the orbs began forming, the people stood there looking to see who the newcomer was.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so sorry but I really need your help" Wyatt yelled before he completely formed himself and ran toward his family. He lunged and hugged his mom and began mumbling. "Oh mom I messed up so badly. I should have been able to stop it but Chris is being possessed by something and I don't know what to do. " Wyatt looked up to look at his mom's face when she didn't reply. What greeted him was not the loving look from her eyes. Instead her eyes were focused on something behind him. Silently Wyatt looked at his father besides her. He too was looking at something behind him. Confused he looked at the person that his father was carrying. His brows knitted together. The person seemed so familiar. Who was he?

"Well if it isn't Wyatt Halliwell himself."

At the sound of the voice that also felt so familiar, Wyatt finally decided to look behind him and saw two strange man.

Someone that looked eerily similar to Harry Potter was pointing his wand at him. The confusion only increased when the person next to Harry looked back at him with the same eyes that greeted him everytime he stared at a mirror.

"What's going on…?"

"That's exactly what we were wondering Mr. Wyatt." This time Wyatt let out sigh of relief when he saw someone that he knew, the Headmaster. Next to the aging wizard a group of professors stood pointing their wands at the two strangers behind him.

Piper spoke as she grabbed her older son closer to her and into her protection.

"When Wyatt said Chris was being possessed, is that also your doing?" Her tone was barely above a whisper but the anger that began bubbling in her was clear delivered to all who heard her.

"Don't look at me Mrs. Halliwell, after it was your son's doing." Harry smirked at the women began shaking with anger.

"What! I did nothing! What the heck are you saying! I would never harm Chris. Never!" Wyatt wanted to remove his mom's arms around him to stare at the wizard better, but the arms just tightened.

"Quiet Wyatt. He wasn't talking about you." Leo spoke calmly to his son when it became apparent his wife wouldn't be able to talk without exploding things around them.

"Huh? He wasn't talking about me…? Then you guys have another son? Why didn't you tell me? Oh my goodness… Don't tell me mom had an affair…? Huh…. How come I never noticed when she gave birth… what?"

"Wyatt shush!" Piper said firmly and pushed her son behind her as she stood to confront her future son.

"Wyatt release your brother now. I don't know what the hell is going on but I sure as hell taught you better than harming your own brother.

"What are you talking about mom? I never ever would harm Chris! Why are you accusing me of this?" Frustrated from the strange accusation, Wyatt released himself from his mother hold and stood in front of his family. Tear began forming. How could his parent ever think that he would ever hurt Chris?

"Mr. Wyatt. I do not think they are accusing you of harming your younger brother. I think it's the best for you to stand behind your mother." The Headmaster stated as he took steps closer to the Halliwell family and placed a helping hand on the fuming mother.

Harry only smirked as he witnessed the tears fall from the young Wyatt Halliwell. How ironic was it to see the younger version of the ever stoic ruler of the universe crying.

"Wyatt I never knew you were this dumb." Harry turned to look at the future Wyatt and continued to smirk as a frown was planted firmly on the future Halliwell's face.

""Wyatt…? Why is that he calling that man Wyatt?" The young boy just stared at the future version of himself.

" Of course I was dumb. After all it wasn't until after the event did I realize the truth of the world. " The man raised his hands and everyone, even Harry, tensed. He flicked his hand and the young Wyatt was flung across the clearing and hit a tree. He body slouched when he hit his head hard and lost his conscience.

"Wyatt!" Piper yelled as the trees besides the future son began exploding. She was livid. How dare he harm both her sons? She only saw red. Her sons. Her precious sons. How dare he!

As Piper lost control of her powers everything around the clearing began exploding. The Headmaster and the wizard professors cast the protection charm as splinters from trees and residues from rocks flew toward them from every angle. Leo just sat there on the ground, covering his second son with his body, protecting him.

Harry and Wyatt just stood amongst the chaos protected by their own magic. Wyatt once again raised his hand and pointed his finger toward the woman.

"You know nothing." Was all he said and Piper too dropped to the ground.

"Piper!" Leo yelled, as he made sure his wife was safe. The man looked up at person who was supposed to be his precious son. A single tear fell from his eyes. "Why Wyatt? Why?" the man asked as his head hung limply holding his family close to him. Tears began flowing freely.

"Because you guys got in my way." The young man held out his hands and Leo watched in horror as the future Chris in his lap began disappearing in black orbs.

"No Wyatt!" the defeated father cried out as both his future sons were gone.

The Headmaster and the professors all took pointed their wands at Harry when he began walking toward the crying man.

"I advise you to stay where you are Harry." Dumbledore looked furiously at the man whom he had thought would be the light of their future.

"Ah Headmaster. There is really nothing you can do to me." The man casually twirled his wand in between his fingers. "You see I am far more stronger than you old man." Without another word he casted a spell towards the aging wizard.

Though prepared for a spell, the Headmaster was not prepared when his wands disappeared from his hands with the same black orbs the Halliwell used. The wand reappeared on Harry's awaiting hand.

"You see? Haha. But you don't have to worry old man. I'm not going to harm anyone here. After all, the one I wanted is already in our hands. Oh no, I just wanted to give an answer to that crying man right over there." The wizard walked closer to Leo but the father just sat there limply cradling his wife. "Ah Mr. Halliwell, you wanted to know 'why' right? I'll tell you why." Harry leaned towards the man's ears and whispered. "It's because you guys make him weak. And Wyatt hates weakness above everything else. Even family." The wizard disappeared with a pop and the people left in that clearing just stood taking in all that had happened before them.

XXX

Harry and the other students waited in the great hall and people was still eagerly talking amongst themselves even thought the quakes stopped. Rumors quikly spread like wildfire.

The young wizard just sat there, too worried about his best friends safety.

"Harry, we really need to look for Ron." Hermione whispered desperately. All of them were worried.

"Let's wait just a little bit more. It looks like things are settling down. Ron might just walk through that door any moment now." Harry looked into his friend's brown eyes trying to calm her a little bit.

"Awww~ is the Potter and Mudblood flirting? What perfect couple~." The two friends stared at first in shock at the person who spoke. Draco smirked at their response and continued. "Ah! I get it! Now that the weasel is out of the way you guys are going to have fun eh?" the Slytherins around the blond all started laughing.

"How can you…" Hermione stopped speaking as tears began falling from her eyes.

Harry hands began fisting as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"Haha! Is that tears of shame? Ha! Golden boy my ass. The second your best friend is gone you hit on the girl that he had a crush on? Hahaha! Even I'm not that low!" Malfoy kept laughing with the other Slytherins.

Without a warning, Harry leaped up from his position on the ground and pounced the blond. He raise his fist to hit him.

"Mr. Harry Potter!" the loud booming voice of the headmaster stopped the boy. Harry began breathing deeply to calm himself down. He got up from the boy and stood and stared at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster! There is something you have to know Ro…"

"Shut up Potter." Severus Snape said sharply as he appeared from the door. All the students in the hall stared at the commotion in silence.

"You don't understand! Ron's not here!" Harry began talking again but once again Snape interrupted when he grabbed Harry by his robes.

"You have a lot explaining to do Potter" The potion master harshly spat out.

"Explaining? I'm trying to tell you! Ron is missing!" Harry yelled in frustration

"Mr. Potter. I need you in my office now." When the Headmaster spoke, Harry decided that talking to Snape would get him nowhere and turned to tell Dumbledore about Ron. When Harry met the Blue eyes he froze. The warm eyes were staring deeply into him. And it was then when he noticed all the professors behind the headmaster were staring coldly towards him.

With a frown Harry wanted to talk, but Dumbledore stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Harry I need you in my office now." The wizard said kindly. Harry nodded and followed the wizard out of the great hall. He felt awkward when the heads of everyone followed him. And once again Harry stared at the professors.

And once again all he saw in their eyes were coldness and fury.

XXX

He had to find it. Where was it? Why was it so hard to find a single wand?

A hooded figure paced up and down the cave. All he needed was that wand. The wand was key to winning the war. But where was it?

The figure stopped moving and looked wide-eyed at the dark orbs forming before him. He tried to apparate away before they fully formed but found he couldn't. The man hurriedly tried to get out of the cave, but found he couldn't move and found himself being lifted from the ground. He choked and desperately clawed at the invisible forcing him up.

"Look at what we have here. A weasel." Wyatt said as he fully formed and casually dumped his younger brother's body on the ground.

The figure desperately began kicking and tried to get away from the bond he knew he couldn't get away from.

"Well Potter. What should we do about him?" The Halliwell said as he pushed the hood away and red hair was revealed.

"Oh Ron, Ron, Ron. What did I tell you if I saw you again?" Harry said as he too stood in front of the man whom he had once considered friend. "didn't I sate clearly that I'll kill you? Hm?" He whispered into the red head's ears.

The Future Ron gasped in gulps of air when he was dropped on to the ground. As he sat there gasping, Harry crouched in front of him.

"don't worry I won't kill you yet. No how can I kill you? After all you need to go tell Voldemort that he's fighting a loosing battle." Harry smirked when Ron glared back at him.

"You'll never win. No Lord Voldemort will be victor in the end." Ron stated harshly

"Ah. Are you still going on with that? Voldemort will never win. We will crush you and the Resistance. We could do it in our timeline but why waste time when we could just crush the weak past selves of you guys here and now? But What I need to know is why are you here Ron? Why did Voldemort send Destiny?" Harry asked as he looked deeply into Ron's eyes.

Ron looked at Destiny's form that lay on the cold stone ground. Without another glanced he threw a potion toward the young Halliwell. Before the Wyatt and Harry could do anything they watched as a portal engulfed Destiny.

"You'll wish you were never born." Wyatt said as he closed his fist and crushed Ron's windpipe magically.

XXX

"My Lord! Destiny has returned!" a lowly demon hurried into the grand chamber.

Voldemort started at the creature that bowed at his feet. It was such a disgusting creature.

"Well where is he?" Voldemort hissed. The demon shook in fear and answered.

"It seems he is unconscious my Lord." But before the demon could finish his report Voldemort pointed his wand.

"Crucio"

Screams filled the chamber as the demon began withering on the floor. Casually Voldemort lifted the spell.

"Didn't I tell you Destiny was to be unharmed?"

"My Lord… It wasn't our army that attacked him… It seems Potter and Wyatt are both in the past…" As soon as the creature stopped talking, the Dark Lord stood up from his throne.

"So this is your plan Wyatt? Demon, how is the hunt for the wand coming?"

"I'm not sure my Lord" the demon stuttered.

"Find the wand!" The wizard roared.

"Yes my Lord!" the demon began to hurry away from the hall. But stopped and once again turned toward his master.

" My Lord… What shall we do with Destiny?"

"Take him to the healer. Make sure nothing is wrong with him." Voldemort replied.

The demon hurried off and Voldemort sat back down on his throne.

The Dark Lord spoke once again, only to be heard by him.

"Why do you fight the inevitable… Chris?"

XXX

Tarapandaes: well here's the finish… I'll try my best to update the next chapter as quickly as possible T_T.


End file.
